Under the Crimson Moon
by Vaynard
Summary: Selamat datang di Kota Misaki, kota angker dengan banyak kasus aneh terjadi di sekitarmu. Nami adalah mahasiswi yang bekerja sambilan di kantor detektif supernatural Straw Hearts. Suatu hari, dia mendapat serangan vampir, dan ditolong oleh pemuda misterius yang sepertinya juga vampir. Kenapa? Apa tujuan pemuda itu? Apakah yang disebut "vampir" menurut ilmu sihir?
1. Prologue

Sedikit teaser untuk proyek baru setelah Two Schools, Two Worlds.

* * *

Under the Crimson Moon

A One Piece fanfiction

One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

Tsukihime Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON

Prologue

* * *

Haus.

Pria itu berjalan dengan langkah-langkah berat, seolah kedua kakinya terbuat dari beton. Sesekali dia terjatuh karena permukaan jalan yang tidak rata, tak bisa melihat dengan jelas meskipun malam itu cukup terang krn bulan purnama.

Haus.

Haus.

Haus. Haus...

Haushaushaushaushaus...!

"Kaaaah-!" Pria itu berteriak, menyebabkan gelombang udara dari dalam mulutnya. Seingatnya, dia sudah seminggu lebih tidak minum apapun sejak sampai di kota Misaki ini... kering kerongkongannya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Dia mencengkeram erat lehernya dengan kedua tangan, seolah untuk membuatnya lupa atas rasa hausnya. Tapi, itu tak berhasil. Dia pun mulai mencakari lehernya sendiri, tak mempedulikan rembesan darah dari luka yang dibuat kuku-kuku tajamnya itu... dan dia berhasil. Rasa terbakar di kerongkongannya tergantikan rasa sakit. Dia menggeram puas. "Aaargh! Kah!"

Mencari minum di kota Misaki amatlah sulit. Penjagaan malam di kota sangat ketat, dan para penjaganya juga bukan orang-orang yang bisa dihadapi pria sepertinya. Para utusan Gereja Suci di kota... semuanya bukan petarung biasa. Sudah beberapa kawannya dimusnahkan mereka... dia memang berhasil selamat, tapi dia juga akan mati jika tak segera meminum sesuatu.

Dia menyandarkan dirinya ke lampu taman, berusaha menahan gejolak dahaganya. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, dia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hangat, berdenyut, dan _manis..._

Gadis muda, target favoritnya.

Pria itu segera bangkit dan bersalto ke atas pohon, seolah-olah gejala fatalnya tadi tak pernah terjadi. Impuls naturalnya mengambil alih badannya yang sudah rapuh.

"Kh-hehehe..." Dia membuka mulutnya, menunjukkan deretan taring...

...

"?!"

Di sisi lain kota, seorang gadis menolehkan wajahnya ke arah taman.

"Kenapa, Nami?" tanya pria berhidung panjang di sampingnya. Dia mengenakan _overall_ kuning dengan kaus lengan panjang, berpenampilan seperti pekerja lapangan. Tangannya menggenggam kunci, yang digunakannya untuk menutup kantor.

"Ada yang aneh di taman..." gumam gadis berambut oranye yang dipanggil Nami itu. Seolah mengabaikan udara malam yang cukup dingin, gadis itu mengenakan kaus berpotongan rendah dan _hot pants_, kakinya yang jenjang tertutupi stoking oranye yang mencolok. "Hmmm, tekanan udara di sana tiba-tiba berubah drastis, lalu kembali seperti semula."

"Aah? Mungkin akan hujan di sana?" komentar temannya itu sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi pernyataan aneh Nami yang memiliki kepekaan terhadap perubahan cuaca. Bahkan, di taman kota yang letaknya cukup jauh pun, gadis itu bisa mengetahui tekanan udara, kelembapan, dan suhu di sana hanya dengan melihat.

"Mungkin. Tapi tak ada perubahan susunan awan di sana," Nami memegang dagunya. "Usopp, aku akan ke taman, kamu pulang duluan saja."

"O-oi, Nami-"

Wuush!

Dengan menyalurkan elemen angin ke kakinya, Nami melesat pergi dengan langkah ringan, seolah dia menaiki angin itu sendiri. Ini adalah teknik Wind Walker, pejalan angin. Ini sebenarnya adalah aplikasi lanjutan dari manipulasi elemen angin, sih.

Usopp hanya bisa menjatuhkan bahunya. Sebenarnya, dia dan Nami adalah duo pengecut di kantor mereka. Tapi, jika keadaan sudah mendesak, mereka seolah berubah jadi orang lain yang cukup berani...

...

Taman kota adalah tempat favorit Nami di Misaki. Di sana dia bisa menenangkan diri dari pekerjaannya yang sangat menyita waktu, tenaga, dan adrenalin... yaitu pekerjaan sebagai bendahara di kantor detektif spiritual Straw Hearts. Walaupun jabatannya bendahara, seringkali dia juga dilibatkan dalam penyidikan... padahal dia penakut.

Untungnya, dia juga diajari cara mempertahankan diri yang unik...

Sihir.

Atau, untuk Nami, alkimia cuaca. Dengan teknik ini, Nami bisa mengendalikan tekanan udara di suatu area untuk mengontrol cuaca dalam skala kecil. Teknik ini sebenarnya sangat tidak praktis, tapi ia sudah berulangkali selamat dari bahaya karenanya. Lagipula, teknik ini membantunya dalam perkuliahannya di jurusan meteorologi.

Nami sampai ke taman, segera mematikan Wind Walker dan... memiringkan kepalanya karena suasana tempat itu masih sama dengan biasanya, tenang. Dia kemudian merentangkan kedua tangan dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke langit, ini caranya merasakan perubahan cuaca di sekitar dengan menggunakan tubuhnya.

"Hn..." Nami mengerutkan dahinya. Dia benar, ada yang aneh di taman.

Taman Misaki memang sepi, tapi ini terlalu sepi. Bunyi serangga malam tak terdengar, angin juga berhenti berhembus sejak dia datang.

_Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan perubahan tekanan udara di sini?_

Saat itulah dia bisa merasakan di mulutnya sensasi manis yang membuatnya muak, berapa kalipun dia terpaksa terlibat karena pekerjaannya.

_Sensasi kematian._

Nami menelan ludah.

Instingnya memperingatkan, ini bukan wilayah kerjanya. Ada _sesuatu_ di sini, dan _dia _sedang lapar. Begitu menyadari kalau dialah satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa dimakan di taman itu, pikirannya seolah membeku. Untungnya, tangannya bergerak sendiri karena insting pertahanan hidupnya, dan meraih HP di dalam tasnya untuk menghubungi bosnya.

Bau amis yang tercium beberapa detik kemudian adalah satu-satunya peringatan sebelum Nami merasakan sakit luar biasa di pundaknya.

"...!"

Crash.

Nami terpental dan mendarat di semak-semak.

"Kuh-!" Nami mengernyitkan dahi, rupanya serangan tadi berhasil merobek pundaknya, meninggalkan luka yang cukup dalam. "A-Apa yang..." Kemudian muncul tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya.

Pemilik tangan itu lalu mengangkat Nami keluar dari semak... dan dia berharap tak pernah melihat sosok penyerangnya itu.

"Dead Apostle..." gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sesosok pria muda, mungkin berumur antara 25-30 tahun. Dia mengenakan padanan kemeja yang tampak mahal, dan wajahnya juga cukup tampan. Hanya warna merah darah di mata dan kilatan taringnya yang menunjukkan bahwa pria itu adalah Dead Apostle. Alias utusan kematian, penguntit malam, penghisap darah...

Dengan kata lain, vampir.

Mereka adalah manusia _nocturnal_ berumur panjang, nyaris abadi yang membutuhkan darah secara rutin untuk mempertahankan keberadaan mereka. Keabadian mereka palsu, mereka bisa lenyap jika terpapar sinar matahari atau unsur-unsur suci. Atau tak mengonsumsi darah.

"Kuh..." Nami tak bisa berteriak. Tgn itu sgt erat mencengkeram lehernya, siap mematahkannya kapan saja.

"Khe-heheheh!"

Apostle itu lalu melemparkan tubuh gadis itu, membuatnya menabrak batang pohon dan menghentikan gerakannya seketika.

Dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur, Nami bisa melihat wujud Apostle itu... perlahan berubah. Badannya membungkuk seolah tulang punggungnya sudah tak kuat menahan beban badan sendiri. Jari-jari tangannya terpelintir tak karuan ke berbagai arah yang melihatnya saja membuat sakit. Dan, yang paling parah... wajahnya.

Kedua matanya seolah meleleh keluar dari rongganya, menyisakan ruang kosong dan darah kental yang mengalir pelan di pipinya. Mulutnya tersungging lebar dari telinga kiri ke kanan, dan di dalamnya, gigi-gigi tajam berjejer seolah dia adalah hewan buas. Air liur kental menetes perlahan dari dalamnya.

Nami bahkan tak bisa berteriak menyaksikan kengerian di depannya.

Itu... adalah wujud vampir yang tak bisa menahan lagi kehausan. Kalau sudah begitu, dia akan menghisap Nami sampai kering, darah, bahkan daging dan tulang sekaligus.

Setelah bersusah payah berjalan, dia sampai di dekat Nami. Dia tertawa, yang lebih mirip dengan suara tulang-belulang retak... lalu menjulurkan tangannya perlahan ke wajah Nami yang hanya bisa melebarkan matanya yang basah dengan pasrah...

"Jangan dendam padaku, gadis kecil... salahkan dirimu sendiri yang nekat mendatangi teritori perburuan seorang Apostle..." kata sang Apostle dengan suara yang halus dan melodik, seolah-olah dia menyanyikan nina bobo kepada calon korbannya.

"A-ha-ag-"

Nami bahkan tak bisa memerintahkan tenggorokannya meneriakkan sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Suara itu tak berasal dari Nami, tapi sang Apostle.

"?!" Nami memberanikan diri membuka matanya, dan melihat...

Tangan sang Apostle yang sudah ada di depan matanya... remuk!

"Aaaah...!"

Sang Apostle memandangi sekitarnya dengan panik, wajahnya kembali berwujud manusia. Dia memegang lengannya yang hancur dan mengucurkan darah... ketakutan terpancar jelas dari kedua mata merahnya.

Nami juga kembali merasakan takut. _Apapun_ yang bisa melukai Apostle sampai seperti itu... pastilah bukan manusia. Apa dia sekarang jadi makanan yang diperebutkan?

"! K-Kau... kenapa ada di si-"

Blaaaaar...

Belum selesai si Apostle berkomentar, badannya terburai sesuatu yg sangat cepat, yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Nami. Setelah badan serangan itu selesai, hanya tersisa onggokan daging yang segera terurai menjadi debu...

Kemudian Nami melihatnya. Di ujung pandangannya, sang pembunuh vampir. Dia adalah seorang pria... bukan, pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan yang mengenakan _cardigan_ merah dan celana pendek berwarna biru.

Nami terpana melihat pemuda itu. Ini bukan akibat efek mata mistik pemikat, yang dimiliki kebanyakan kaum Dead Apostle.

Ini lebih ke arah ketertarikan yang murni karena penasaran.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, menunjukkan giginya... yang entah kenapa tampak normal. Senyuman itu terlihat sebagai senyuman yang amat bersahabat...

Kalau saja Nami tak menyadari kilauan merah darah pada _iris_ pemuda itu. Warna mata yang sama dengan Dead Apostle...

"Halo."

Dan malam di kota Misaki pun semakin larut...

* * *

A/N

Ya... kalian tidak salah baca. Aku publish AU story yang dark!

*oiTwoSchoolsTwoWorldsselesaindulunapa*

Ehem.

Kenapa lagi-lagi AU? Karena... karakter-karakter OP sangat pas kalau dimasukin Nasuverse, lebih tepatnya Tsukihime! Tsukihime adalah visual novel pertama TYPE-MOON yang rilis taun 2000-an, mengisahkan dunia fantasi dengan vampir, sihir, dan lain-lain. Catatan dariku, Tsukihime punya rating 18+, jadi hati-hati kalau mau browsing.

Oh ya, vampir di Tsukihime tak sama dengan yang kalian bayangkan... atau yang sering dimunculkan di media-media entertainment sekarang.

Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku menjadikan Luffy sebagai vampir? Luffy yang bodoh dan moody, sebagai makhluk malam yang identik dengan sifat tenang dan eleganisme?

* * *

Next

Chapter I – Thunderous Applause


	2. Vampire 101

Ehem...!

Sorry mengecewakan, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menyatukan Teaser dan fic asli Under the Crimson Moon setelah banyak reader yang bingung.

Oke, sekian!

* * *

Under the Crimson Moon

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Tsukihime © Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON

Chapter I

Thunderous Applause

"_Di dunia ini tidak ada vampir sebagus di cerita novel atau film."_

* * *

Ah... Kota Misaki.

Kota cukup besar dengan penduduk sekitar 250.000 jiwa. Berada di pesisir barat kepulauan Jepang, Misaki memiliki _landscape_ yang lengkap, mulai dari pantai berpasir putih, dataran rendah dengan metropolis, gua bawah tanah, sampai hutan pinus di kawasan perbukitannya.

Kota Misaki adalah salah satu kota dengan leyline atau aliran energi magis terbesar di Jepang. Karena itulah, banyak kejadian mistis terjadi di sana. Iblis, hantu, siluman, bahkan kadang2 makhluk jelmaan adalah kasus yang kerapkali menganggu ketentraman... bagi mereka yang bisa merasakannya. Karena itulah, profesi detektif supernatural memiliki prospek yang sangat menggiurkan.

Tapi, sebagai satu-satunya agensi detektif supernatural di Misaki, semua kasus berlari ke Straw Hearts.

...

"-mi..."

Sesosok pria berhidung panjang menggoyang-goyang tubuh gadis yang sedang melamun sambil berpangku pada sebelah sikunya. Dari kejauhan, kau mungkin mengira kalau wanita itu diganggu siluman tengu mengingat mereka ada di Misaki yang terkenal angker, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Nami...!"

Pria-mirip-tengu berteriak di telinga gadis itu dengan suara cemprengnya, membuatnya melonjak kaget. "Oh, a-apa?"

Gadis bernama Nami itu tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segera menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya itu. Suara itu berasal dari koleganya di kantor, Usopp. Dengan hidung panjang dan kulit gelapnya, tak salah jika orang-orang mengiranya tengu.

"Jangan melamun begitu... minggu lalu kamu sudah absen 3 hari, dan sekarang melamun. Nanti kamu ditegur Robin-_san_ lagi," bisik Usopp kemudian.

"O-oh iya!" Nami melayangkan pandangannya ke sesosok wanita di meja seberangnya, yang tampaknya sedang sibuk membaca suatu berkas. "M-maaf, Robin-_san_!Bos Nami dan Usopp, pemilik agensi itu bernama Nico Robin. Dia adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang, dan di balik penampilan sederhananya dengan kaus putih serta celana selutut berwarna ungu, dia adalah seorang penyihir kuat.

Suatu hari, Robin secara tak sengaja datang ke Misaki setelah berpetualang di daratan Eropa. Menyaksikan besarnya _leyline_ di Misaki, dia pun memiliki ide mendirikan agensi detektif supernatural untuk melayani keluhan warga yang mengalami gangguan mistis... hasilnya adalah Straw Hearts. Selama 6 tahun, dia menjalani semua pekerjaan itu hanya dengan seorang kawan lamanya. Tapi, seiring kesuksesan SH mengatasi kasus-kasus, mereka jadi semakin terkenal dan tidak bisa bekerja berdua saja. Jadi, setengah tahun lalu Robin iseng memasang pengumuman mencari karyawan dengan iming-iming gaji tinggi dan pekerjaan yang santai. Tak lama, muncullah Nami dan Usopp di depan kantor.

Keputusan yang amat salah bagi kedua orang penakut itu...

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Robin menurunkan kacamatanya... dan saat itu juga pandangan matanya berubah, menjadi... dingin. "Berkat mengamatimu yang melamun sejak tadi, aku jadi tahu kalau untuk penyihir pemula sepertimu, seminggu masih belum cukup untuk memulihkan keadaan mental akibat serangan _Dead Apostle_."

"?!"

Oke, Robin memang cantik, tapi hobinya jelek. Mengamati anak buahnya untuk riset tanpa mereka sadari, contohnya.

"Robin-_san_, jangan bilang kalau kamu menjadikanku sebagai objek pengamatan lagi?" Nami bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap si bos dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Fufufu. Ini demi ilmu pengetahuan," jawab Robin sambil menudingkan pulpennya ke wajah Nami.

"Penyihir, kok, belajar ilmu pengetahuan modern," komentar Usopp.

Usopp adalah "teman senasib" Nami di kantor SH. Sebenarnya, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap di kantor majalah "ORE Journal". Tapi, majalahnya itu kurang laris dan akibatnya, gajinya macet. Di saat dia sedang pusing memikirkan karirnya, dia melihat pengumuman mencari tambahan pegawai di kantor SH. Pucuk di cinta, ulam tiba!

Usopp segera melamar dan berkenalan dengan Nami dalam prosesnya, tapi begitu melihat sang bos, nyali mereka langsung ciut. Apalagi setelah diberitahu bahwa SH adalah kantor detektif supernatural yang berurusan dengan hal-hal "seperti itu"... yang merupakan kelemahan terbesar mereka yang pengecut.

Nami tak bisa lolos dari kontrak yang diberikan Robin, tapi Usopp selamat dengan beralasan kalau dia masih punya pekerjaan lain.

Sialnya, bosnya di ORE memintanya mencari berita-berita berbau mistis untuk mengangkat oplah penjualan majalah. Jadilah dia terpaksa bergabung dengan SH.

"Aku tidak mau mati konyol seperti penyihir amatir yang mengabaikan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi," jawab Robin sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia pun mengenakan kacamatanya lagi.

Bagi sebagian besar kaum penyihir, mereka sangat anti terhadap yang namanya perkembangan teknologi. Mereka lebih suka menggantungkan diri pada aplikasi sihir yang sebenarnya tidak efisien untuk kegiatan sehari-hari, seperti komunikasi jarak jauh, transportasi, dan sebagainya. Tapi, penyihir seperti itu adalah sasaran empuk bagi para pemburu penyihir dengan berbagai peralatan modern mereka. Robin sendiri termasuk golongan "penyihir gaul" yang akrab dengan benda-benda berteknologi tinggi.

"O-oke," Usopp mengangguk setuju, dan saat itu juga topik pembicaraan ditinggalkan.

Suasana kantor pun sepi setelahnya.

"Muuu..." Nami memajukan bibirnya, bosan.

Inilah suasana sehari-hari di kantor. Robin yang berusaha mengadakan eksperimen ke anak buahnya, Usopp yang diam-diam main game di PC kantor, dan Nami yang melamun...

Ya, mereka menganggur. Sudah beberapa bulan ini jarang ada kasus sampai di meja Robin. Tapi, itu yang terbaik, menurut Nami. Dia tidak mau sering-sering berurusan dengan kasus-kasus supernatural yang seram, terima kasih.

Walaupun karena ini, gajinya sering telat.

"Hhh..." Nami menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu.

"Itu desahan seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta," komentar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Nami.

Nami terhentak dan segera menoleh ke asal suara itu... untuk berhadapan dengan seorang pria berjanggut belahan 2 yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

"F-Franky! Jangan mengejutkanku begitu...!"

"Gyahahahah!"

Yang muncul barusan adalah adalah Franky, pendiri SH yang lain. Om-om berbadan besar ini tinggal di kantor, setiap hari selalu menyibukkan diri dengan alat-alat berteknologi tinggi demi menghadapi bahaya supernatural, khususnya untuk Nami dan Usopp.

"Ekspresimu begitu panik Nami-_chan_, apa aku benar?" tanya Franky dengan wajah usil.

"Ng-nggak!"

"AW! Kamu nggak bisa menipu mata SUPER penuh pengalaman ini!"

Ya, walopun wajah dan sifatnya aneh begitu (masa sehari-hari cuma pake _speedo_?), om-om ini jenius dan instingnya tajam. Jadi, semua orang di kantor mempercayakan hal-hal teknis padanya. Dengan kata lain, perkataannya saat itu pasti dianggap serius oleh Usopp dan Robin!

Dan itu tidak bagus, karena mereka berdua akan menggoda Nami habis-habisan.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong, Robin-_san_, apa kamu tahu sesuatu tentang vampir?" Nami buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Franky yang masih menyeringai itu.

"Fufufu, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, Nami?" Robin tertawa kecil, lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. Sementara Franky mengangkat bahunya dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke daerah gudang SH di dekat meja Robin.

"Vampir... kalian mungkin tahu mereka dari cerita horor atau yang sering ada belakangan ini, film sok romantis dengan vampir pedofil, penyuka gadis di bawah umur," kata Robin.

Terdengar tawa lepas Franky dari dalam gudang, sedang Nami dan Usopp menyeringai, tahu apa yang disindir Robin.

"Tapi di dunia ini tidak ada vampir sebagus di cerita film atau novel," sambung Robin setelah tawa mereka usai. Wajahnya tampak amat serius...

Nami dan Usopp langsung siap dengan catatan masing-masing. Mengetahui musuh adalah salah satu cara terbagus buat bertahan hidup... tapi bukan berarti mereka ingin berhadapan dengan vampir. Paling tidak, agar mereka bisa mengetahui cara kabur dari mereka!

"Pertama-tama, penampilan vampir," kata Robin. "Secara umum, penggambaran vampir di media populer cukup mirip dengan aslinya. Mereka tampak seperti manusia biasa, tapi memiliki iris berwarna merah darah, kuku-kuku yang panjang, dan tentu saja 2 pasang gigi taring yang tajam."

Sang bos berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan kedua anak buahnya itu mencatat (dan untuk kasus Usopp, mencoba menggambarnya).

"Selanjutnya, kasta vampir. Mereka terbagi menjadi 3 kasta. Yang pertama, _Dead Apostle_, atau _Apostle_ saja... yang sudah _berkenalan_ dengan Nami 3 hari lalu," Robin memulai penjelasannya dengan suara rendah, membuat Nami menelan ludah karena teringat penyerangan di taman waktu itu. "Mereka adalah vampir yang tercipta dari serangan kasta yang tidak _dihisap sampai kering_."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Usopp antusias. Di balik sifat pengecutnya, sebenarnya anak ini hobi main _game_ horor dengan zombi dan berbagai virus mutan di dalamnya. Jika dengar sesuatu yang _gory_, dia malah biasa-biasa saja. Tapi perdengarkan cerita seram, dia bisa langsung pingsan.

"Gigitan vampir kasta atas itu bagaikan virus, kalau nggak langsung membunuhmu, dia akan membuatmu tertular sifat-sifat vampirik," sambung Franky dari arah gudang. "Anggap saja mereka zombi yang lebih suka darah daripada otak."

"Ya. DA tak bisa menahan impuls vampiriknya, jadi harus mengonsumsi darah secara rutin. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di siang hari, dan sangat lemah pd simbol-simbol suci."

"Dengan kata lain, seperti vampir di film horor klasik?" tanya Nami.

Robin mengangguk.

"DA sendiri adalah kasta vampir terendah. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan kesulitan mengalahkan mereka... kalau bisa mengabaikan kondisi seram mereka waktu haus darah."

Nami mengangguk-angguk antusias. Dia masih ingat wajah dan proporsi terdistorsi vampir yang menyerangnya, yang tak ubahnya hewan ganas berbadan manusia. Seram dan menjijikkan.

"Kemudian, _Dead Apostle Ancestor_, atau biasa disebut _Ancestor_ saja. Merekalah yang menciptakan _semua_ _Apostle_ yang bergentayangan di dunia. Berbeda dengan _Apostle_ rendahan yang hanya memiliki kekuatan fisik melebihi manusia normal, _Ancestor_ memiliki kemampuan magis dan mental yang luar biasa, setara bahkan jauh lebih dahsyat dari para petinggi Asosiasi Penyihir. Mereka bisa menahan impuls vampiriknya, tapi sekali mengonsumsi darah mereka membutuhkan jumlah yang absurd, bahkan kadang mereka tega_ meratakan sebuah kota_ untuk dikonsumsi. Mereka bisa beraktivitas layaknya manusia biasa di siang hari... dan simbol-simbol suci adalah _aksesoris_ buat mereka."

Nami menelan ludah. Sementara lutut Usopp bergetar bagaikan jeli yang kebanyakan air.

"Yang terakhir, dan yang _lebih berbahaya_ dari Ancestor, adalah _True Ancestor_. Mereka adalah individu-individu yang terlahir sebagai vampir, dengan kata lain, vampir darah murni," ekspresi Robin berubah. "Hanya para petinggi Asosiasi Penyihir dan Organisasi Suci yang diperbolehkan mendapat informasi tentang mereka."

Selama penjelasan itu, mulut Nami dan Usopp terus menganga. Mereka tak menyangka makhluk-makhluk absurd seperti itu benar-benar ada... yah, walopun secara logika, karena sihir benar-benar ada maka, mereka juga pasti ada.

Melihat ekspresi penuh teror Nami dan Usopp, Robin tersenyum geli.

"_Serius, kalau kalian begitu penakut, kenapa malah cari tahu hal2 yang sgt berbahaya seperti ini?" _pikirnya.

Tapi, sebagai senpai di tempat kerja yang baik, Franky mencoba menghangatkan suasana. "Ngomong-ngomong, mereka semua punya kelemahan yang sama: nggak bisa berenang," katanya.

"Eh, itu lucu..." komentar Nami.

"Yang begitu lucu...?" Usopp _sweatdropped_.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara membedakan kasta vampir itu?" tanya Nami kemudian.

"... deteksi saja kekuatan magis atau _prana_ yang dipancarkan mereka. Semakin tidak masuk akal kapasitasnya, semakin tinggi kastanya," jawab Robin.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Franky muncul dari gudang dengan sebuah krat berisikan cola.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tanya soal ini, Nami-_chan_? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan mencoba mencari vampir untuk membuktikan perkataan kita, ya. Itu bukan sifatmu," komentar Franky.

Nami menggaruk pipinya sambil tertawa kering.

"Mana mungkin! Aku belum mau mati!"

Tapi Nami tidak sadar, bahwa setelah mendengarkan penjelasan itu dirinya akan langsung terlibat masalah besar karena rasa penasarannya. Karena dia menanyakan ini untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang pemuda bermata merah yang menolongnya dari serangan _Apostle_ di taman waktu itu.

* * *

Next

Chapter I Part I


	3. Thunderous Applause I

Karena Two Schools, Two Worlds mengalami WB kelas berat... jadi aku memutuskan meneruskan ini dulu. Paling tidak ada yang dikerjakan daripada buntu, haha.

Warning: cameo dari Nasuverse... karena ada Ahnenerbe dalam part ini!

* * *

**Under the Crimson Moon**

An One Piece fanfiction

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda and Shueisha

Tsukihime © Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON

Chapter I

Thunderous Applause

* * *

"_Kalau ada banyak kasus orang hilang yang tak terpecahkan, salahkan saja _Dead Apostle_."_

Gara-gara 'kuliah singkat' dari Robin dan Franky mengenai vampir, kini Nami selalu tampak gelisah. Bukan, bukan gelisah karena jatuh cinta seperti yang dikatakan Franky... perasaan ini adalah takut dan khawatir.

Juga, penasaran.

Penasaran... atas identitas pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dari serangan _Apostle_ minggu lalu. Ya itu wajar. Nami sangat yakin pemuda itu juga vampir, karena mata merahnya yang amat mencolok dan _mana_ tidak mengenakkan yang dipancarkannya... meskipun begitu, kenapa dia menolongnya?

Jangan-jangan karena pemuda itu ingin memangsanya sendiri?

Gara-gara pemikiran itulah Nami tertular penyakit aku-tidak-mau-keluar-malam-sendirian-atau-aku-akan -mati (alias ATMKMSAAAM, sial itu panjang banget) dari Usopp. Dia takut keluar apartemennya pada malam hari, saat vampir biasa beraksi. Dia selalu mengenakan kalung salib ke manapun dia pergi. Bahkan, dia juga menggunakan parfum dengan esens bawang putih, yang terus disindir Franky sebagai parfum berbau _gyoza_. Padahal, baunya normal-normal saja, hidungnya Franky saja yang terlalu sensitif!

Yah, meskipun Nami sudah mengutarakan berbagai alasan seperti di atas... bosnya, Robin dengan teganya memasukkan dia dalam _shift_ malam.

Sendirian, di tengah jalan yang gelap.

Semua gara-gara _waiter_ pirang itu.

-xXxXx-

Kita kembali ke pagi hari itu...

Hari itu sebenarnya adalah hari biasa di pertengahan musim panas. Nami bangun tepat jam 07.00, sarapan segelas air putih, kemudian berangkat dari apartemen kecilnya seperti biasa.

Bunyi serangga musim panas mengiringi perjalanan Nami menuju kantornya yang terletak di Kabuki-_cho_. Sesuai namanya, daerah itu penuh dengan bangunan tua yang menjadi saksi pertumbuhan Misaki dari sebuah kota kecil menjadi metropolis mini, suatu daerah yang tenang pada siang hari dan tentunya sangat seram pada malam hari.

Straw Hearts berkantor di sebuah gedung yang terletak di pinggir sungai. Gedung itu ditinggalkan kontraktornya sebelum selesai dibangun, bersamaan dengan selesainya _booming_ pembangunan Kabuki-_cho_ 3 tahun lalu. Temboknya tidak dicat, lantai masih berupa semen, bahkan 2 lantai teratas masih berupa kerangka bangunan. Gedung itu tampak sangat horor, tapi itu lokasi yang sesuai untuk sebuah kantor karena _feng shui_-nya bagus. Di dekat air yang mengalir seperti sungai, rejeki akan ikut mengalir... atau begitu menurut Robin.

Padahal Nami tahu, alasan sebenarnya pemilihan tempat itu adalah karena biaya sewanya murah. Kalau tidak, buat apa berkantor di tempat yang hampir mustahil didatangi klien seperti ini?

Memikirkan hal-hal itu, Nami menghela napas dan memasuki gedung. Lantai pertama tempatnya berada sekarang adalah tempat parkir; motor Harley dengan sidecar, Porsche favorit Robin, truk monster Franky, dan sepeda gunung tua milik Usopp terparkir di sana. Lantai 2 menjadi ruang kerja sekaligus tempat tinggal Franky, tempat paling seram di gedung. Kadang terdengar erangan lirih tidak jelas dari dalamnya... entah apa yang dilakukan om-om itu di sana.

Melewati tempat angker itu dengan terburu-buru, Nami pun sampai di lantai 3, alias ruang kerja Straw Hearts yang sebenarnya. Ruang itu adalah satu-satunya ruangan di lantai itu yang bisa ditinggali. Luasnya kira-kira 30 meter persegi, terhubung dengan sebuah unit dapur kecil dan toilet yang juga difungsikan sebagai kamar mandi. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak lemari yang berisikan buku-buku tebal dalam berbagai bahasa, kebanyakan mengenai sihir, sejarah, mitos, dan legenda. Di atas lemari-lemari itu terdapat tumpukan arsip yang tingginya sampai menyentuh langit-langit.

Ada 3 meja kerja di sana. Meja berukuran paling besar dengan tumpukan kertas dan patung aneh yang ada di dekat satu-satunya jendela itu adalah meja Robin. Meja milik Nami yang rapi terletak di seberangnya, berhadapan dengan meja milik Usopp yang berantakan. Meskipun gedung terlantar, listrik, gas, dan air bersih mengalir dengan lancar. Bahkan ada sambungan internet juga, yang hanya digunakan oleh Usopp... untuk bermain _game_.

Nami memukul kepala Usopp yang lagi asyik, sebelum menyapa Robin. "Selamat pagi, Robin-_san_."

Robin menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan, dia asyik membaca suatu dokumen dengan jarak amat pendek di depan wajahnya. Kondisi ruangan itu masih gelap, karena korden belum dibuka. Heran, kenapa bosnya bisa bekerja di tengah kegelapan seperti ini? Kacamatanya sudah cukup tebal!

Padahal, hari ini cerah sekali. Nami membuka jendela di belakang meja Robin, membuat angin berhembus masuk. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang tidak mengacaukan tumpukan kertas di meja Robin, hanya mengibarkan rambut para gadis. Usopp melongo melihat adegan mirip iklan shampo itu...

"... argh!" Usopp berteriak histeris. Di layarnya tampak karakter yang dimainkannya terbujur kaku. "Karena melihat yang tadi, aku mati!"

Nami menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu meletakkan badannya di kursi kerjanya. Tapi, bukan mengurus dokumen atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, dia malah mengambil majalah mode terbaru dan mulai membacanya.

Selama beberapa jam setelahnya, suasana ruang kerja sepi tanpa interaksi antar pegawai seperti biasanya. Robin yang menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen-dokumennya, Nami yang melamun, dan Usopp yang main _game_. Bunyi gemerisik kipas angin besar di langit-langit ruangan menjadi latar belakang musik kegiatan mereka.

Kegiatan tak produktif itu berlanjut sampai jam makan siang. Nami dan Usopp beranjak dari meja masing-masing untuk makan siang bersama di luar kantor, kemudian membelikan titipan Robin dan Franky seperti biasa.

Tapi tidak hari ini.

"Ayo makan siang. Aku yang traktir," Robin tiba-tiba berkata begitu, tidak ada angin atau apa.

Kontan kedua pegawainya yang sudah ada di dekat pintu keluar menghentikan gerakan, membalikkan badan dan memandang Robin dengan wajah amat kaget. Tak lama, Franky muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh dari lantai 2. Om-om itu meletakkan kedua tangan di samping telinganya, isyarat dia tidak yakin telah mendengar kata-kata itu dan ingin Robin mengulanginya.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin mentraktir kalian makan siang."

"Haaaah?" Teriakan para pegawai menggema di ruang kerja utama.

Wajar mereka tidak percaya. Robin selama ini dikenal anak buahnya sebagai seorang yang sangat pelit... karena hobinya koleksi barang antik. Dia rela sehari-hari hanya minum kopi dan makan biskuit kalau dia sedang mengincar sesuatu di situs lelang online. Untuk urusan gaji, lebih parah lagi... dia sering (sekali) terlambat! Bahkan, kadang dia berhutang ke anak buahnya yang tidak dia gaji itu. Singkatnya, Robin adalah _otaku_ barang antik tingkat akut.

Tapi, hari ini... dia ingin mentraktir anak buahnya makan siang?!

"Ahnenerbe, kalian mau?"

Di _cafe_ mahal itu juga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Eeeeeh?!"

Robin mulai tampak kesal. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan menampakkan tatapan mata tajamnya... sebelum Franky mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"AW, kalau begitu aku pesan pizza ukuran SUPER saja. Lima porsi dengan _topping_ yang biasa, ya!" kata Franky sambil berlari kembali ke ruangannya.

"Usopp-_kun_. Telponlah _pizzeria_ yang biasanya dan pesankan lima porsi dengan ekstra daging dan _pepperoni_, ditambah _cola_ ukuran 2 liter, 4 botol," perintah Robin sambil mengambil jaket coklatnya dari gantungan. Franky hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan lab-nya untuk urusan apapun... yang menurut Robin, karena alasan pribadi. Jadi, dia memilih memesankan makanan siap saji.

"..." Usopp mengambil HP-nya dan melaksanakan perintah sang bos tanpa berkomentar.

"_A-anoo_... memangnya ada apa hari ini?" Nami bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, masih tidak percaya bosnya yang sangat perhitungan itu mentraktir mereka.

"Oh? Aku berhasil menjual sebuah patung dengan harga yang lumayan. Jadi, kupikir aku harus merayakannya dengan anak buahku yang manis-manis ini. Fufufu."

Robin, selain seorang detektif supernatural dan _magus_ alias penyihir, juga seorang pematung. Karya-karyanya cukup laku di pasaran, karena menurut para pembelinya, memiliki muatan mistis dan bentuk abstrak yang unik. Tapi, uang hasil penjualan itu biasanya habis dengan cepat karena hobinya di barang antik...

"Uh, maaf kalau aku bertanya begini, tapi memangnya Robin-_san_ dapat sebanyak apa?"

"Hm... kira-kira 1,2 juta yen. Sebenarnya bisa lebih dari itu, tapi-" Robin menghentikan omongannya karena mendengar suara dagu Nami dan Usopp menyentuh lantai.

"Kalau Robin-_san_ punya uang sebanyak itu, bayar hutang dan gaji kami!"

Robin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi paksaan kedua anak buahnya. Mencurigakan...

"Eh... jangan bilang kalau semua uang itu sudah habis?" tanya Nami dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku melakukan pembelian yang tepat," Robin mengambil sebuah bungkusan kain berbentuk agak panjang dan membukanya, menampakkan sebuah benda mirip pisau dengan bagian tajam yang melengkung. "Keris asli dari zaman kerajaan Majapahit yang pernah menguasai Asia Tenggara. Karena ini sebuah _conceptual weapon_, harganya cukup mahal, jadi-"

Nami dan Usopp menepuk dahi mereka keras-keras.

"Robin-_saaaan_!"

Mereka tidak digaji selama 2 bulan... tapi sang bos tetap bisa terlibat dengan lelang barang antik! Tega benar!

-xXxXx-

Ahnenerbe berada di pusat keramaian kota Misaki, tepatnya di daerah bisnis Mifune-_cho_. Sesuai namanya, kafe itu memiliki bernuansa Jerman. Pemiliknya, Pak George adalah veteran Perang Dunia II yang setiap hari dengan bangga menceritakan pengalaman heroiknya saat perang kepada para pelanggan 'yang beruntung (karena dapat cerita pengantar tidur gratis), dengan suara berat yang terdengar seperti seorang _villain_. Selain nuansa historis, menurut Robin, terdapat juga nuansa mistis di sana. Ini merujuk pada cerita bahwa pintu masuk Ahnenerbe terhubung dengan dunia lain, sehingga para pelanggan kafe itu tidak hanya berasal dari dunia ini. Deskripsi yang cukup seram.

Ckling, ckling...

Robin membuka pintu masuk Ahnenerbe, membunyikan lonceng di atasnya yang menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Setelah meletakkan jaket coklatnya, Robin menarik Nami dan Usopp yang masih ragu-ragu untuk masuk (karena mendengar cerita mistis tadi).

Saat itu, hanya ada seorang gadis, pengunjung di dalam kafe. Gadis yang duduk di depan meja bar itu mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna merah yang mencolok dan sebuah _kimono_ biru tua di bawahnya, menciptakan sebuah kombinasi yang aneh. Tapi, dia bukan hantu atau semacamnya karena Nami dan Usopp bisa melihat sepasang kaki miliknya... yang mengenakan sepatu bot. Ya, kombinasi yang sungguh aneh.

"Selamat datang!" seorang _waitress_ berambut oranye segera menghampiri mereka. Melihat Robin, senyumnya melebar, manis sekali. "Ah, Robin-_san_!"

"Halo, Hibiki-_chan_. Meja untuk 3 orang ya," kata Robin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Eeeh, tumben membawa anak buah? Lagi punya uang banyak, ya?" gadis berambut hijau dengan 2 kunciran di belakang bar memberikan komentar sinis.

"Fufufufu, tahu saja, Chikagi-_chan_."

Hibiki Hibino dan Chikagi Katsuragi. Mereka adalah pegawai sambilan di Ahnenerbe yang kenal baik dengan Robin. Hibiki adalah gadis manis penuh semangat dan sangat populer di antara para pelanggan, sedangkan Chikagi adalah gadis sinis yang juga memiliki pesona tersendiri. Sekilas mereka tampak normal... tapi, mengingat reputasi (mistis) tempat itu, tampaknya mereka bukan anak SMP biasa.

"Silakan duduk!" kata Hibiki, dengan senyuman ramahnya yang seolah bercahaya. Setelah Robin dan yang lain duduk, dia memberikan daftar menu ke Nami dan Usopp sambil bertanya, "Robin-_san_, mau pesan yang seperti biasa?"

"Ya," jawab Robin sambil meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas meja.

"_Espresso_ dan _tiramisu_, oke!"

"_Keduanya mengandung kafein... apa Robin-_san_ baik-baik saja?"_ pikir Nami dan Usopp.

"Kemudian... kalian berdua pesan apa?" tanya Hibiki, antusias. Dia senang bertemu pelanggan baru seperti Nami dan Usopp.

"Um, karena aku baru pertama kali ke sini... apa yang kamu sarankan?" tanya Nami.

"Aku menyarankan pai! Terutama pai _raspberry_-nya! Ah, sebenarnya semua yang terbuat dari _raspberry_ di Ahnenerbe ini sangaaaat enak!" Hibiki berkata dengan mata berkilauan, seolah-olah dia sendiri ingin memesan itu. Itu... sangat persuasif.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan itu saja, dengan jus jeruk. Kamu mau apa, Usopp?"

"Aku... kare, _omelette rice_, hm... dan _sandwich_ yang keliatan enak ini. Plus sorbet _raspberry_ untuk pencuci mulut, dan es _lemon tea_!"

"Banyak banget!" komentar Nami, merasa sungkan pada sang bos. Sepertinya Usopp benar-benar memanfaatkan momen traktiran ini...

Tapi Robin diam saja, sepertinya tak keberatan.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar, ya!" Hibiki membungkuk, kemudian berlari kecil ke arah dapur. Tingkah manis sekaligus sopannya benar-benar menunjukkan seorang _waitress_ yang amat berpengalaman...

Sementara menunggu pesanan, Nami mengamati bagian dalam kafe itu. Ahnenerbe, sesuai dengan namanya yang berarti "warisan leluhur", memiliki interior berkesan sangat Jerman dengan warna dominan coklat dan merah bata. Nami dan yang lain duduk di bangku untuk 4 orang, dan di dekat jendela tampak barisan meja yang lebih personal. Lampu-lampu kafe menyala temaram, menimbulkan kesan misterius tapi nyaman. Juga terdapat bar, yang anehnya dijaga Chikagi yang masih di bawah umur.

Hm. Sejauh ini semua tampak normal...

"Nya!"

Tiba-tiba Nami mendengar suara kucing. Awalnya dia tidak berpikir macam-macam, karena banyak cafe yang memanfaatkan keimutan kucing peliharaan mereka untuk menarik pelanggan. Apalagi, Nami seorang pecinta kucing. Jadi, dia mencari sumber suara itu...

"Nyaaa!"

Tapi yang dia lihat adalah seorang (?) anak kecil (?) dengan telinga dan ekor kucing... yang mengenakan celemek. Sepertinya dia juga pegawai kafe?

"!?" Bulu kuduk Nami merinding disko dan dia segera mengalihkan perhatian.

Untungnya, makhluk itu tidak mengganggunya lebih lanjut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu dapur terbuka dengan keras, karena si pembuka menggunakan kakinya. Dari dalamnya muncul seorang _waiter_ berambut pirang dengan poni panjang sebelah menutupi mata kirinya. Ia mengenakan rompi hitam di atas kemeja putih lengan panjang, celana kain hitam, dan celemek putih bertuliskan Ahnenerbe. Dilihat dari bercak di celemeknya, sepertinya dia juga merangkap bekerja sebagai koki. Pria itu menghampiri gadis dengan kombinasi pakaian yang aneh tadi, menyajikan secangkir kopi dengan amat sopan, dan mengakhirinya dengan teriakan manja.

"Ryougi-_chwaaaan_, ini kopi pesananmuu!"

"Un," jawab gadis itu, dingin.

"Aaaah, sifat _cool_-mu itu benar-benar memikaaat!"

Saat pria itu masih bertampang kasmaran, Hibiki mendatanginya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya sambil menunjuk meja Robin. Wajah pria itu berubah genit lagi, sepertinya karena dia juga cukup akrab dengan Robin, tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah waktu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Nami. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia segera kembali ke dapur.

Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa koki pirang itu berlari setelah melihatnya?

"Sepertinya dia takut padamu, Nami," sindir Usopp.

Bletak!

"Tidak sopan. Bagian mana dariku yang imut ini yang menakutkan?"

"... m-mungkin kekuatan pukulanmu?"

Bletak!

"T-tengkorakku! Aku mendengar suara retak dari sana, gyaaaaa!"

"Jangan berlebihan, ah. Berdarah saja tidak," kata Nami sambil mengusap tinjunya.

"Ara, Nami-_chan_, aku berharap tidak ada pertumpahan darah pada makan siang hari ini," komentar Robin dengan senyuman terhibur.

Cklek!

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu dapur terbuka dengan amat keras. Dari dalamnya melesatlah sebuah kilatan berwarna putih dan hitam. Kilatan itu berhenti di depan meja Robin, dan menampakkan wujudnya... yaitu si _waiter_ pirang yang tadi. Dia membawa nampan dengan beberapa gelas minuman, sepertinya pesanan mereka.

"Es _lemon tea_ untukmu-" Usopp segera merebut pesanannya itu tanpa menunggu si _waiter_ menyodorkannya. Ekspresi jijiknya langsung berubah begitu memberikan pesanan Robin. "_Espresso_ untuk Robin-_chwaaaan_!"

"Terimakasih," Robin tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu, jus jeruknya... dan dariku, untuk pelanggan baru Ahnenerbe yang cantik," waiter itu meletakkan segelas _parfait_ berwarna oranye di depan Nami, tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyuman yang amat profesional.

"Ah," Nami mengangkat kedua tangannya, ini kejutan yang amat manis. Dia pun tersenyum balik, "Terimakasih!"

Melihat senyuman manis itu, wajah tampan si _waiter_ langsung bertransformasi jadi... wajah genit berlebihan yang biasa kau lihat di serial anime.

"_Melloriiiiineeee_! Senyuman itu membuatmu semakin cantiiiik! Nona cantik, setelah _shift_-ku selesai, maukah-"

Bletak!

Sang _waiter_ tidak bisa menyelesaikan rayuannya karena kepalanya digetok nampan kosong. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah gadis kecil yang dari tadi ada di belakang meja bar, Chikagi. Dia memandang sang _waiter_ dengan tajam... walaupun si pirang lebih tua, tapi dia tampak gugup di bawah tatapan itu.

"Merayu pelanggan waktu sedang bekerja itu tidak baik!" katanya dengan judes. Dia kemudian menoleh ke Nami dan membungkukkan badan. "Maaf, dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri menghadapi gadis cantik."

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa." Nami melambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sekarang, cepat kembali ke dapur atau aku akan lapor Pak George," kata Chikagi kemudian, dengan bayangan gelap di wajahnya. Mendengar nama bosnya disebut, si _waiter_ segera berlari kembali ke dapur.

"Wah, kamu masih kecil tapi jago, yah," komentar Usopp.

"Chikagi-_chan_ dan aku adalah senior di sini!" tiba-tiba Hibiki datang. Di atas nampan yang dibawanya tampak masakan pesanan mereka. "Nah, ini pesanan kalian. _Tiramisu_ untuk Robin-_san_! Pai _raspberry_ untuk kakak berambut oranye! Dan berbagai makanan untuk kakak... um... _tengu_?"

"Terimaka- Oi, aku ini manusia!" teriak Usopp.

Robin dan Nami tertawa mendengar panggilan Hibiki ke Usopp. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilnya begitu!

...

"Wah... itu tadi sangat lezat," komentar Nami sambil membersihkan sisa makanan di pipinya. Di sampingnya, Usopp merebahkan diri dengan perut menggembung, kekenyangan.

Robin menutup senyumannya dengan cangkir kopinya, seolah-olah dia bangga karena masakannya dipuji. Yah, kalau bangga jelas sih, karena ini adalah tempat makan favoritnya.

"Senang anda menyukai masakanku," tiba-tiba terdengar suara _waiter_ yang tadi. Sepertinya, karena tugasnya di dapur selesai, dia diperbolehkan keluar. "Nona...?"

"Nami," jawabnya dengan senyuman manis. "Ah, dan terimakasih atas _parfait_-nya tadi ya. Itu enak sekali, um...?"

Nami membaca _nametag_ di dada sang _waiter_, dan tersenyum lagi.

"Sanji?"

Oh, sepertinya nama pria baik itu akan cukup akrab di lidahnya.

"_Melloriiineeee_!" senyuman manis Nami dan panggilan namanya membuat Sanji melonjak kegirangan. Chikagi ingin memukulnya lagi, tapi Hibiki menahannya dengan senyuman pengertian.

"Masakannya juga mantap, top markotop!" Usopp mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Tapi, ekspresi Sanji biasa saja. "Ya, ya..."

Robin tertawa kecil. _Waiter_ itu memang suka pilih kasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nami... _san_? Apa malam ini ada waktu untuk makan malam bersama-" Sanji menghentikan perkataannya saat merasakan Chikagi memancarkan hawa pembunuhnya. Dia tertawa kering dan melonggarkan kerahnya, lalu berkata lagi, "Ah maaf. Tidak baik untukku terus merayu di tengah pekerjaan, hahaha."

Nami meneteskan keringat dingin. Pria itu tidak pernah kapok... tapi dia lucu.

"Lagipula, aku lupa kalau akhir-akhir ini malam hari di Misaki tidak aman."

Bagi orang awam, perkataan itu terdengar seperti omongan basa-basi untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kegagalan merayu... tapi tidak bagi seorang profesional seperti Robin. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan pandangannya langsung berubah.

"Begitukah...? Kok bisa?"

"Robin-_chan_ tidak tahu? Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang menghilang tanpa jejak. Sepertinya waktu kejadiannya selalu malam hari," Sanji mulai menjelaskan. Nada bicaranya santai, tapi bobot pembicaraannya serius. "Ah, kalian ingin bertanya kenapa kasus seperti ini tidak ada pemberitaan? Ini karena polisi menutupinya. Sudah 2 minggu dan tidak ada petunjuk jelas... mereka pasti malu."

"Hoo?" Robin mengedipkan matanya pada Nami dan Usopp, mengisyaratkan kedua anak buahnya itu untuk mengingat pembicaraan ini. "Polisi tidak berkutik, hm? Sanji-kun, sebagai warga awam, apa tidak ada dugaan asal?"

"Hm..." Sanji menggosok-gosok janggutnya. "Kalau aku boleh berteori ngawur... aku bilang ini ulah vampir."

Cling!

Mata Robin langsung berkilauan... ahh, muncullah persona profesional wanita itu. Dia tersenyum dingin.

"Vampir? Kenapa kamu bisa berteori seperti itu?"

"Yah. Orang hilang tanpa jejak, malam-malam... orang awam sepertiku pasti langsung berpikiran hal-hal mistik. Dan makhluk mistik apa yang berperilaku demikian?"

"... vampir?"

"Sepertinya kau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu," Sanji menuding Usopp yang menjawabnya tadi, dengan wajah masam. Kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi, yah. Ini cuma teori ngawur, tanpa dasar, dari seorang warga sipil yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sanji boleh berbicara merendah begitu, tapi Nami tidak berpikir demikian. Nada bicaranya itu seolah dia adalah seorang profesional dalam bidang hal mistik seperti Robin...

"Apapun itu, terimakasih atas pendapatmu. Kami akan berhati-hati," Robin bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo kita kembali, Nami-_chan_ dan Usopp-_kun_. Kita tidak mau kemalaman dan berurusan dengan 'vampir' itu, 'kan?"

"I-iya..." Nami dan Usopp mengikutinya.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangannya," kata Sanji.

Saat itu dia tersenyum profesional, benar-benar berbeda dengan imej cowok genit yang tadi.

...

Mereka berjalan kembali ke kantor SH... dan selama perjalanan, pembicaraan tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinga Nami. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan ini.

"Robin-_san_-"

"Ara, Nami-_chan_. Kupikir kamu tidak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal 'seperti itu'?" tanya Robin tanpa menoleh... seolah dia membaca isi hati anak buahnya itu. "Sanji-_kun_ tadi adalah salah satu sumber informasi Straw Hearts. Dia dan aku berprofesi mirip, aku menyelidiki dan dia memburu."

"Dengan kata lain, dia seorang _exorcist_?"

Robin tertawa kecil.

"Sejak kapan ada _exorcist_ mengenakan rompi, kemeja lengan panjang, celemek, dan bekerja pada sebuah kafe sebagai seorang _waiter_ sekaligus koki?" katanya kemudian.

_Exorcist_, atau pemburu iblis. Sesuai namanya, mereka bertugas memburu makhluk-makhluk gaib seperti iblis, roh jahat, siluman, atau bahkan makhluk _undead_ seperti _Dead Apostle_. Kebanyakan mereka berpenampilan tradisional karena syarat penggunaan dan efektivitas teknik-teknik mereka sangat dipengaruhi budaya dan adat daerah asal mereka. Karena itu, seorang seperti Sanji dengan penampilan modern tidak mungkin seorang _exorcist_ yang cenderung kolot.

"Fufufu. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya, tapi ya, secara dasar pekerjaan aslinya mirip _exorcist_," kata Robin setelah tawanya reda.

Saat itu, Nami dan Usopp mulai gemetar. Kalau seorang dengan profesi (seperti) _exorcist_ mengatakan demikian... berarti itu benar?  
Selain _Apostle_ dan pemuda itu, ada beberapa vampir lain... di Misaki ini?

"Ya," Robin sepertinya membaca pikiran kedua anak buahnya itu. "Kenalanku dari Rumania pernah bilang, kalau ada banyak kasus orang hilang yang tak terpecahkan, salahkan saja _Dead Apostle_."

"Maksudmu...?"

"_Dead Apostle_, vampir. Apa kalian sudah lupa 'kuliah' kami minggu kemarin?" Melihat Nami dan Usopp menggeleng, Robin tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Menurutku, pelaku kasus ini adalah 'teman' dari _Apostle_ yang menyerangmu minggu lalu, Nami-_chan_. _Apostle_ rendahan lebih suka berkelompok."

Nami mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.

Tidak menyadari kekhawatiran Nami, Robin memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaketnya dan mengambil sebungkus rokok. "Tapi, caranya 'menghilangkan target' terlalu sistematis, seolah dia sudah amat berpengalaman. Ada kemungkinan itu bukan _Apostle_ biasa."

"S-sebentar. Robin-_san_, menurutmu... a-ada _Ancestor_ di kota ini?" tanya Usopp dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. Seingatnya dari penjelasan sang bos, _Dead Apostle Ancestor_ memiliki tingkat bahaya yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan _Dead Apostle_ biasa. Seorang _Ancestor_ bahkan memiliki potensi untuk memusnahkan penghuni kota Misaki ini!

"Tenang saja, Usopp-_kun_. Itu tidak mungkin. _Ancestor_ lebih suka berkelana di belahan bumi barat karena kualitas darah dan _mana_ di sana lebih bagus," kata Robin, dalam mulutnya sudah terselip sebatang rokok. "Ah, kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa kalau terus begini. Ayo segera kembali, kita dapat pekerjaan."

Kedua pegawainya langsung bergidik.

"Eh, dengan pekerjaan, maksudnya..."

"Kita akan menyelidiki kasus orang hilang ini, tentunya. Tenang saja, kalau memang ada aktivitas vampir di kota ini, bukan kita yang akan bertindak... Organisasi Suci akan mengirimkan orang-orangnya ke sini dan kita akan dapat uang atas masalah kita," Robin menjelaskannya dengan mata berbinar. Bahkan wanita _cool_ sepertinya tampak sangat bersemangat menghadapi kasus pertamanya setelah 3 bulan menganggur.

Tapi bagi kedua pegawainya, ini berarti melibatkan diri lagi dalam masalah-masalah seram...

-xXxXx-

Kembali ke saat ini...

Nami berada di depan kantor Straw Hearts malam-malam, di saat semuanya sudah pulang dan Franky menghilang dalam lab-nya. Sendirian... dengan badan gemetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dia... dipaksa jadi umpan untuk pekerjaan kali ini!

Sesuai teori, vampir yang pernah melakukan kontak dengan manusia pasti akan meninggalkan semacam bau, atau lebih tepatnya penanda berupa sisa-sisa _mana_. Anggap saja seperti kucing hutan yang menandai daerah kekuasaannya dengan cakaran di pohon. Dengan mendeteksi sinyal itu, vampir tersebut bisa menemui sang calon korban lagi jika serangan awalnya gagal. Sinyal itu juga bisa dideteksi vampir lain.

Nah, karena Nami pernah diserang vampir, bau si penyerangnya itu akan menuntun Apostle lain, yang kemungkinan adalah pelaku kasus orang hilang di Misaki!

Sebenarnya Nami sudah berusaha menolak tugas ini seolah nyawanya tergantung padanya (yang memang benar)... tapi apa daya, bosnya tidak peduli.

...

"_Kalau aku benar-benar diserang, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" teriak Nami dengan air mata berlinangan. Dia sudah tidak bisa menolak perintah sang bos, jadi paling tidak dia ingin menjamin keselamatannya._

"_Tenang saja Nami-_chan_. Ini..." Franky memberikan sebuah benda mirip gelang kepada Nami. "Akan memberikan sinyal _mana_ yang sangat dibenci kaum vampir, yang akan membuat mereka menjauh untuk beberapa saat, sampai kita bisa menolongmu."_

_Nami menggelengkan kepalanya dengan amat kencang, ngotot tidak mau. _

_Karena itu Franky berkata lagi, "Ah, ya. Pada gelang ini juga terdapat kamera mikro yang hanya akan memotret mereka yang terdeteksi sebagai vampir."_

_Wow, canggih. Sesuai yang kau harapkan dari seorang jenius teknik seperti Franky... tapi itu bukan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Dia hanya menjelaskan prosedural!_

_Untungnya, Robin sudah biasa menghadapi ini._

"_Sebagai orang yang tugasnya paling berbahaya dalam pekerjaan ini, Nami akan mendapat 60% bayaran total."_

_Mata Nami berkilauan sejenak, tapi kemudian kembali normal. Diapun menghampiri Rpbin dengan wajah serius._

"_... 65% dan hutang gaji 3 bulan, dibayar dengan bunga 10% per bulan."_

_Robin menatap Nami dengan mata melebar, lalu tertawa kecil. "Oke. Kalau begitu akan kuberikan gaji Usopp sebagai bayaran atas hutang itu."_

"_Oi, Robin-_san_!"_

_Tak mempedulikan teriakan Usopp, Nami menyetujui syarat itu._

_..._

Setelah sampai di sini, Nami baru sadar kalau dia tidak akan membutuhkan semua uang itu kalau dia tidak bisa selamat dari tugas ini!

"U-uuuh... mereka meyakinkan aku supaya tidak takut, tapi, tetap saja..."

Dia sudah hampir sejam di sana. Sampai saat itu tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, meskipun begitu dia tetap merasa takut. Walaupun dia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Robin dan yang lain di balik gedung kantornya, tetap saja... dia sendirian di jalan itu! Hanya ditemani lampu jalan redup dan beberapa ekor ngengat yang memutari lampu itu. Malam musim panas itupun terasa dingin...

Saat Nami hendak menghubungi Robin untuk menanyakan kapan dia bisa pulang, dia merasakan 'sesuatu' mulai bergerak.

Dimulai dengan lampu jalan yang tiba-tiba menyala amat terang dengan bunyi gemeretak seolah tidak tahan menerima daya tambahan...

Kemudian, cahaya bulan yang tertutup awan tipis...

Angin malam yang berhenti berhembus...

Dan diakhiri dengan munculnya sosok pria di depan Nami. Dia muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong, seperti sebuah ilusi. Apapun itu, dia jelas bukan manusia...!

"Halo."

Sosok itu menyapanya dengan suara yang terdengar ramah. Pemuda dengan _cardigan_ merah yang menolongnya dari serangan _Apostle_ minggu lalu. Vampir... yang menolongnya!

Tapi, kenapa _iris_ matanya berwarna emas?

"_D-dia muncuuuuuul!? To-toloooong! Huh, suaraku... badanku..."_ pikir Nami, panik. Suaranya tak bisa keluar dan badannya pun tak bisa bergerak. _"Ini... karena mata itu?"_

Semua vampir, terutama kasta yang lebih tinggi, memiliki semacam sihir bernama _Mystic Eyes_ atau "Mata Mistik". Efeknya ke korban yang dipandang mata itu bermacam-macam, mulai dari ilusi, hipnotis, bahkan pengunci sihir. Yang umum dimiliki kaum vampir adalah _Mystic Eyes of Charm_ atau "Mata Mistik Pemikat", yang berguna untuk menghipnotis korban sehingga rela darahnya dihisap. Mata itulah yang sekarang digunakan ke Nami, efeknya dia langsung tak bisa bergerak.

"Hmm? Kenapa kamu kaku begitu?" pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh ya! Mataku! Maaf, maaf..."

Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi. Kilau keemasan itu memudar, kembali menjadi sepasang _iris_ merah darah sesuai ciri khas vampir.

"Gh-ah! Hah... hah... hah..." Nami terjatuh ke tanah dengan kedua lengan menopang tubuhnya. Keringatnya deras bercucuran dan nafasnya habis. Baru kali ini dia merasakan serangan mata mistik, efeknya benar-benar kuat!

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Uh, aku selalu lupa kalau mataku ini berbahaya," pemuda itu menghampirinya dengan nada suara khawatir.

"...!"

Seolah melupakan rasa capeknya, Nami meloncat mundur dan merogoh tasnya untuk mengaktifkan gelang dari Franky. Gelang itu mulai memancarkan cahaya merah yang berkedip.

Kemudian, dia mengambil sebuah salib yang sudah dilapisi dengan sihir penolak dan menodong sang pemuda vampir.

"K-kau lagi!?"

"Ya, halo lagi!" jawab pemuda itu dengan santai, salib di depan matanya dia acuhkan. "Kita pernah bertemu 'kan? Apa kamu masih ingat aku?"

Dilihat dari perkataannya, tidak salah lagi, dialah yang pernah menolong Nami. Tapi, daripada itu, ada sesuatu yang gawat!

"Aku ingat... eh, tunggu! Kau ini vampir 'kan? Tapi kenapa... !?"

Nami kemudian menyadarinya. Salib yang dibawanya tak berefek apapun! Padahal, kalau dia seorang _Apostle_, harusnya dia kesakitan karena berada sedekat itu dengan simbol suci! Tapi, melihat santainya... berarti dia ini seorang _Dead Apostle Ancestor_?!  
Tamatlah sudah. Dia akan mati...

Tapi tunggu. Dia tidak agresif seperti yang diceritakan Robin, dan dia juga pernah menolongnya! Lagipula, Nami tidak bisa percaya pemuda bertampang sepolos itu adalah seorang Ancestor...

Jadi dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "U-uh... k-kau... vampir jenis apa?"

Pemuda itu memegang dagunya... kemudian menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Jenis? Kayaknya vampir tidak memiliki jenis... ah, tapi kalau kamu bicara soal kasta, aku ini _True Ancestor_."

_True Ancestor_. Darah murni, kasta vampir tertinggi dan tentunya paling berbahaya.

Ya, sekarang semua sudah tamat...

"Namaku Monkey D. Luffy... salam kenal!"

* * *

A/N

Ahnenerbe adalah sebuah cafe yang ada dalam berbagai karya TYPE-MOON, kafe ini biasanya jadi setting crossover. Karena fic ini menyerempet wilayah TYPE-MOON, jadi Ahnenerbe harus ada, hehe.

* * *

Next in Under the Crimson Moon

Thunderous Applause Part 3

"Darah? Aku nggak suka darah. Rasanya seperti besi! Aku lebih suka daging."


	4. Thunderous Applause II

**Under the Crimson Moon**

An One Piece fanfiction

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda and Shueisha

Tsukihime © Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Thunderous Applause**

"_Darah? Aku tidak suka darah... mending makan daging!"_

* * *

"_Para pengkhianat teman itu... baginya aku ini cuma umpan yang sudah termakan ikan besar, ya? Ditinggalkan begitu saja walaupun mungkin masih hidup..."_

Itulah pemikiran gelap yang ada di benak Nami, saat dia diseret seorang _True Ancestor _bernama Luffy menuju sarangnya.

Sampai sekarang, gelang dari Franky tidak berguna. Nami sudah menekannya berulangkali saat disergap tadi, tapi bantuan tidak kunjung datang. Atau sebenarnya mereka semua ketakutan, bahkan bagi Robin dan Franky yang biasanya tak mengenal takut... musuh kali ini terlalu menyeramkan.

Pemuda di depannya ini adalah _True Ancestor_, alias vampir darah murni sekaligus vampir dengan kasta tertinggi. Makhluk amat berbahaya, yang bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Oh ya. Aku belum tahu namamu?"

Sang vampir tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara. Nadanya amat ramah, seperti orang asing yang mengajakmu berkenalan di bus. Walaupun sebenarnya orang itu adalah seorang psikopat yang ingin melakukan hal-hal buruk padamu...

"A-Aku... Nami. Aku bekerja di bangunan tadi..." entah kenapa mulut Nami bergerak sendiri menjawabnya... bahkan dia juga menceritakan hal lain di luar pertanyaan!

"Hee... gedung yang tadi?" pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, ke arah gedung kantor Straw Hearts yang sebenarnya sudah berjarak cukup jauh. Sepertinya dia masih bisa melihat gedung itu dengan jelas, karena ekspresinya mirip seseorang yang mengamati suatu benda yang berada tepat di depannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ugh. Itu gedung dengan aura yang sangat nggak enak. Apa aja yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

Nami langsung merinding mendengar pernyataan itu. Jika bahkan seorang vampir kasta tertinggi mengatakan gedung tempatnya bekerja memiliki aura yang tidak enak... sebenarnya seangker apa tempat itu?!

"E-entahlah... ko-kolegaku mengadakan suatu penelitian di sana."

"Penelitian?" pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya keheranan mendengar kata tadi. Mungkin dia tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Jepang?

"Iya. Dia membuat barang-barang yang membantu pekerjaan kami... misalnya gelang, alat komunikasi, penyadap, dan sebagainya," jawab Nami.

"Hmm," pemuda itu memegang dagunya, sepertinya masih belum mengerti benar. "Lalu, kenapa ada arwah-arwam marah di dalam sana?"

Bahu Nami terhentak dan matanya melebar karena pertanyaan tadi.

"_Arwah marah?! Franky, apa saja yang kau lakukaaaan?!"_

Melihat lawan bicaranya tampak ketakutan dengan badan bergetar, Luffy membalik badannya dan mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, jalan lagi," katanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Nami mengikutinya dengan patuh. Meskipun pikirannya amat terganggu atas pembicaraan tadi dan fakta bahwa pemuda di depannya itu adalah seorang vampir, entah kenapa kakinya terus melangkah. Pikirannya seolah kosong dan ajakan sang vampir menjadi satu-satunya kuasa di sana.

Walaupun, saat itu Nami sangat sadar dan merasa tidak ada proses hipnotis yang terjadi sebelumnya (selain ketidaksengajaan aktivasi mata mistik itu).

Setelah kira-kira 20 menit berjalan, mereka pun sampai di Konoe-_cho_. Berada di sisi barat Kabuki-_cho_ tempat SH berkantor, daerah itu adalah daerah tempat tinggal elit. Rumah-rumay dengan gaya arsitektur Barat yang luas, restoran dan kafe elit, serta beberapa gedung perkantoran bertebaran di sana. Yang mereka tuju saat itu adalah kompleks apartemen... yang tertinggi dan termahal di kota, Mariejoa.

Nami tidak bisa menahan dagunya terjatuh setelah melihat kompleks itu dari dekat. Itu adalah kompleks apartemen dengan tinggi berlebihan yang sering menjadi lokasi syuting berbagai serial _dorama_ dan film! Menurut isu, hampir 40% ruangan di sana kosong karena mahalnya harga beli dan sulitnya mengurusi dokumen kepemilikannya. Kebanyakan penghuninya adalah lansia kaya yang tidak mau tinggal di panti jompo dan memilih menghabiskan sisa umurnya di tempat elit bersama para simpanan.

Jadi, jika seorang pemuda bisa tinggal di sana... mungkin cerita idealis sok romantis itu benar? Bahwa seorang vampir darah murni adalah keturunan bangsawan dengan kekayaan yang tak akan habis selama umur mereka yang abadi...

Ngomong-ngomong, karena sekarang pukul 2 dini hari, tempat itu juga membuat perasaan tidak enak. Mungkin karena tingginya yang mengagumkan, atau lokasi terlalu elit, Nami merasa gugup. Saking gugupnya, dia sepertinya lupa kalau dia sedang bersama vampir.

"Tempatku di lantai 23," kata Luffy sambil berjalan masuk ke lobi utama. Nami mengikutinya dengan terbata-bata, dan dagunya kembali terjatuh begitu melihat bagian dalam apartemen.

Lobinya sangat luas seperti sebuah hotel berbintang 5, dengan interior bernuansa modern sekaligus natural. Didominasi warna coklat kayu dan krem, dengan pilar-pilar besar berbentuk spiral seperti batang pohon. Ada sebuah taman _indoor_ di sana, yang terhubung langsung dengan sebuah kafe kecil, menciptakan suasana makan yang asri. Saat Nami sedang terkagum-kagum, Luffy menghampiri seorang wanita di _counter_, resepsionis lobi itu.

"_! Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan wanita itu?!"_

Nami bermaksud memperingatkan sang resepsionis agar kabur dari si vampir... tapi, yang terjadi, wanita itu dan Luffy malah tertawa bersama. Rupanya Luffy meninggalkan kunci masuk ruangannya di dalam ruangan (sebuah misteri kenapa dia bisa keluar). Setelah resepsionis itu memberikan kunci pada Luffy yang menggaruk-garuk kepala, wanita itu membungkuk sopan dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"_Eeeh? Kenapa mereka ngobrol santai seperti itu? Apa cewek itu nggak sadar bahaya orang ini? Dan kenapa dia tidak menyerang gadis muda seperti dalam mitos?"_

Pemikiran Nami terhenti saat Luffy menyeretnya untuk masuk sebuah lift.

"Hahaha. Aku lupa kalau tadi aku keluar dari jendela... makanya nggak bawa kunci," Luffy berkata begitu lift mulai bergerak.

"K-kamu... loncat ke bawah? Sejauh 23 lantai?!" Nami bertanya sambil menuding lantai di bawahnya untuk mempertegas.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Itu 'kan biasa."

Biasa kepalamu! Nami ingin berteriak demikian dan memukul kepala pemuda itu, melakukan _tsukkomi_ yang biasa dia lakukan, tapi menahan diri. Loncat puluhan meter ke bawah dan tampak baik-baik saja... kekuatan fisik Luffy itu jelas amat hebat. Kalau dia memukulnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada tangannya...

Lift berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, dan Nami bisa melihat panorama kota di panel kacanya. Dia menutupi mulutnya yang lagi-lagi melongo melihat keindahan pemandangan itu. Di sana terlihat seluruh bagian kota, dan dermaganya yang berkilauan oleh cahaya kapal dan peti kemas. Ditambah langit dini hari yang keunguan...

"C-cantik sekali..."

"Oh ya?" tanya Luffy sambil mengupil. Santai benar! "Aku memilih tempat ini karena bangunannya keren, tapi ternyata pemandangannya cukup bagus, hahaha."

Memilih apartemen termahal di kota hanya karena faktor kerennya bagunan... sepertinya akal sehat Luffy itu tidak beres karena terlalu lama hidup. Nami menghela napas dan membiarkan pemikiran itu hilang.

Ting!

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di lantai 23. Pintu lift terbuka... untuk menampilkan sebuah koridor yang berkesan amat elit. Dengan _wallpaper_ kuning muda dan karpet merah maron bermotif India di lantai. Bahkan lorong apartemennya terasa hangat, sepertinya karena pengatur suhu yang terus menyala. Hanya 1 hal yang ada dalam pikiran Nami saat itu.

"_Sekarang, sudah tak ada yang bisa membuatku terkejut... kurasa."_

Mereka berjalan sebentar dan berhenti di depan ruangan dengan nomor 2356, sepertinya itu ruangan Luffy. Dia mengeluarkan kunci elektronik dari sakunya, menggeseknya, dan pintu pun terbuka, diiringi suatu melodi yang mengucapkan selamat datang untuk mereka.

"Yak, ini rumahku. Silakan, silakan!" kata Luffy dengan gaya seorang artis yang rumahnya masuk dalam acara 'scrib' selebritis.

"U-um... permisi," kata Nami sambil melepas sepatunya. Lagi. Kenapa dia bertingkah amat sopan padahal dia ada di hadapan vampir?! Tapi, dia tidak melanjutkan pemikirannya itu karena tiba-tiba dia diterpa udara dingin dari dalam ruangan. Dia menggigil dan merapatkan jaketnya. Mungkinkah ini sengaja agar mirip dengan tempat asal Luffy dari Eropa Utara, seperti halnya vampir dalam legenda?

Melihat Nami yang memeluk dirinya erat-erat untuk meredam dingin, Luffy tertawa kecil, lalu berlari masuk dan melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa berukuran raksasa di tengah ruangan. Nami mengamati bahwa bagian dalam tempat tinggal si vampir tampak 'biasa saja' jika dibandingkan dengan gedungnya yang luar biasa... ya, 'biasa saja' bagi sebuah apartemen elit. Ruang tamu yang tempat mereka berada sekarang, berukuran cukup luas dengan nuansa merah. Di belakang sofa yang diduduki Luffy, tampak _home theater_ yang amat megah dan beberapa konsol _game_. Di belakangnya lagi, tampak 2 buah pintu, yang sepertinya adalah pintu kamar tidur. Ya, tampak biasa...

Entah kenapa Nami merasa kecewa.

"Hei, duduklah!" kata Luffy sambil menepuk-nepuk sisinya. Tapi gila saja duduk di samping seorang _True Ancestor_! Nami pun memilih sofa yang berada paling jauh dengan tempatnya duduk. Luffy hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"... oke," Nami mengelus dadanya yang dari tadi berdegup amat kencang. Saat ini dia cukup tenang karena keramahan sang vampir, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa tenang jika mengingat cerita dari Robin dan Franky. "Um... kita mau apa di sini?"

"Aku cuma mengajakmu main ke sini, nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Luffy sambil menenggelamkan diri di sofa empuk itu.

Melihat ekspresi polosnya, pipi Nami mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah.

"Uh, ya... maksudku, nggak! Kamu seorang _True Ancestor_ dan aku manusia... kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat ketakutan!"

"Takut? Kau ikut terus sampai kemari. Kalau takut, harusnya langsung kabur begitu melihatku. Tapi, kau nggak kabur 'kan?" kata Luffy.

Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Itu benar sih... tapi bagaimana cara dia menjelaskan bahwa tubuhnya tak mau mendengar perintah otaknya sejak td?

"M-meskipun begitu, sebagai manusia biasa jelas aku takut!" Nami mempertegas poinnya dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. "K-kamu mengincar darahku 'kan?"

Luffy terdiam dengan wajah serius mendengar itu, dan saat itu Nami benar-benar panik. Itu wajah seorang yang siap menyerangnya! Dia pun merogoh tas untuk mengambil Clima Tact dan bersiap bertempur untuk melarikan diri. Kebetulan dia punya sihir kecil yang bisa dipakai dalam situasi seperti itu-

"Darah? Aku nggak suka darah. Rasanya seperti besi! Aku lebih suka daging."

Nami menghentikan rapalan mantranya mendengar pengakuan itu.

Vampir... tapi tidak suka darah?

Tapi tunggu. Dia bilang lebih suka daging. Kalau begitu...

"K-kau ingin memakankuuu?!"

Luffy tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Nggak! Daging manusia nggak enak!"

"... !" Nami benar-benar takut sekarang. Luffy bisa berkata begitu karena dia _pernah_ makan!

Nami menghunus Clima Tact dan menodongkannya ke wajah Luffy. Diapun mulai melanjutkan rapalan sihirnya... saat itulah, wajah Luffy tampak sedikit kesepian, meskipun sekejap kemudian kembali netral. Konsentrasi Nami hampir buyar melihat itu, tapi dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membaca bagian akhir mantra.

"... Gust!"

Udara di dalam ruangan mengalir ke ujung tongkat dan mulai membentuk semacam bulatan yang tembus pandang. Prinsip sihirnya ini adalah angin beliung yang dimampatkan pusarannya untuk menciptakan semacam bom pusaran udara. Di dalam ruangan, efeknya tidak terlalu dahsyat, tapi paling tidak kekacauan yang diciptakan pelepasannya bisa memberi Nami waktu untuk kabur. Bagaimana cara kabur, akan dia pikirkan nanti...

Tapi Luffy hanya bersiul melihat aksi sihir itu, membuat Nami semakin panik. Dia buru-buru mempercepat proses aktivasi sihir dan menembakkan bola udara itu ke wajah Luffy... tapi, dia menangkapnya! Lalu, dengan tanpa kesulitan, Luffy memecahkan sihir itu dengan tangannya. Itu teknik penyangkal sihir...!

Nami... gagal. Dia pun terjatuh ke lantai, pikirannya kosong.

"Whoa whoa, tenang dulu," Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, gerakan yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak ingin menyakiti Nami. "Aku nggak mau darahmu dan juga nggak akan memakanmu!"

Mendengar teriakan yang seperti perintah itu, Nami tersadar dari bengongnya. Tapi, dia samasekali tidak merasa tenang, jadi dia terus menodongkan Clima Tact ke wajah Luffy dengan tangan yang bergetar...

"Masih takut...? Kalau begitu, aku akan menjauh darimu..." Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan berjalan menjauh. Ekspresinya tampak amat kesepian...

"...?"

Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? Padahal, dia itu vampir kasta tertinggi, tapi kenapa sepertinya dia merasa sangat bersalah setelah membuat Nami ketakutan?

Seorang _True Ancestor_ yang katanya amat kejam itu... tidak menyukai darah. Tapi sepertinya dia pernah makan manusia. Dia khawatir padanya. Dia ramah. Dia murah senyum. Dia manis... dan dia kesepian.

"_Dia... nggak seperti vampir yang kubayangkan."_

Jadi, Nami berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan menghadap Luffy dengan (sedikit) lebih berani.

"... kupikir sekarang aku sudah tenang," kata Nami. Wajah Luffy langsung cerah mendengarnya, dan ini mengingatkan Nami sekali lagi bahwa lawan bicaranya ini adalah seorang yang polos. Tanpa sadar, dia tersenyum. "Oke. Um... tuan Monkey? Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, dan ngomong-ngomong, panggil saja aku Luffy!"

"Luffy. Ya," Nami merasa dia akan sering mendengar nama itu terucap dari mulutnya, suatu perasaan yang aneh tapi menyenangkan. "Uh... kenapa _True Ancestor_ sepertimu ada di kota kecil seperti Misaki?"

Pertanyaan yang salah karena Luffy langsung mengerutkan dahi, berpikir keras.

"Aku sebenarnya nggak boleh menceritakan ini..." Luffy menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ah, peduli amat! _Dia_ nggak ada di sini kok! Ya!"

Luffy berjalan ke arah jendela apartemen, dan membuka kordennya. Mata Nami mengikutinya terus.

"Aku... di sini untuk mencari seseorang."

"_... aku?!"_

Nami berpikir ge-er. Seorang vampir yang mencari seseorang sampai ke kota kecil... wow, itu terdengar amat romantis. Sepertinya Nami terlalu terpengaruh film-film vampir belakangan ini.

"S-siapa?"

"Seorang _Dead Apostle Ancestor_ yang beraksi terang-terangan. Dia sudah membunuh banyak kota dan nggak mau jaga rahasia keberadaan kaum kami," jawabnya dengan nada serius. Matanya tertuju pada pemandangan kota di depannya, seolah dia ingin mendeteksi targetnya itu.

"_D-Dead Apostle Ancestor_?! Membunuh k-kota? D-di Misaki ini?!"

"Ya," Luffy berbalik. Sekarang wajahnya tampak santai, Nami tidak mengerti cepatnya perubahan suasana hati lawan bicaranya itu. "Yang menyerangmu minggu lalu dan pelaku kasus baru-baru ini adalah anak buah _Ancestor_ yang sama. Aku nggak tahu kenapa dia ada di sini, yang jelas aku ditugaskan _membunuhnya_."

Berbicara tentang pembunuhan dengan nada bicara yang datar... jelas sekali Luffy sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor seperti itu.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong, berapa umurmu?"

"Sembilan belas..."

Muda bangeeeet! Nami hendak berteriak demikian...

"Abad."

Ternyata tua banget, pikir Nami dengan keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Lucu saja ada vampir berumur 17 tahun...

Nami lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke pemandangan yang ditunjukkan jendela dengan korden terbuka itu, dan melihat sepercik cahaya dari arah laut kota Misaki. Dia mengecek jam di HP-nya dan benar, sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit...

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah ngobrol sampai pagi?

"Oh, sudah mau pagi? Sial," gumam Luffy. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia menguap lebar-lebar.

"Eh? Kudengar _True Ancestor_ sepertimu nggak terpengaruh sinar matahari?"

"Memang. Tapi aku ngantuk..." kata Luffy. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Nami sambil menggaruk sisi badannya. "Oke, akan kuantar kau turun. Aku mau tidur..."

Nami hendak tertawa. Vampir... mengantarnya turun? Manis sekali...

-xXxXx-

Perjalanan turun dan keluar apartemen tidak seheboh malam tadi. Pemandangan yang terlihat dari panel tembus pandang lift sudah berubah menjadi pemandangan kota pagi hari. Cahaya matahari keemasan menembus panel dan memberikat sedikit kehangatan di pagi musim gugur itu. Burung-burung berkicauan... para pekerja sambilan mulai mengantarkan koran, susu, dan keperluan lainnya. Lobi juga mulai ramai oleh karyawan restoran dan kafe yang mempersiapkan sarapan bagi para penghuni apartemen. Bahkan resepsionisnya sudah berganti menjadi seorang pria, _shift_ resepsionis wanita itu sudah berakhir malam tadi.

Nami menghampiri resepsionis itu untuk menanyakan rute bus kembali ke Kabuki-_cho_, dan setelah beberapa menit, kembali pada Luffy yang menunggu di sebuah sofa sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Nami tersenyum, dan membangunkannya.

Luffy menemaninya dengan terhuyung-huyung sampai pada taman di bagian depan apartemen. Nami bermaksud berpisah dengannya di situ karena tidak tega melihatnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh di situ.

Suasana taman dekat lobi itu sangat sepi dan tidak mengenakkan, berbeda dengan suasana yang dilihat Nami dari dalam lift tadi. Taman itu... seolah mengusir mereka jauh-jauh. Para pekerja yang harusnya sudah berdatangan ke proyek di dekat apartemen pun belum ada. Burung-burung berhenti berkicau, dan udara di tempat itu terasa berat

Luffy-lah yang pertama menyadari ini dengan indra vampiriknya. Dia segera berdiri di depan Nami, wajah kantuknya menghilang.

"Ada semacam _barrier_ di sini," gumamnya.

Nami hanya bisa tolah-toleh kebingungan. Apa lagi sekarang? Masa' ada vampir lain yang menyerangnya, padahal dia sekarang bersama seorang _True Ancestor_? Pagi-pagi juga?

Saat itulah, angin dingin berhembus... dan Nami bisa mencium asap rokok di sana. Sebagai _magus_ dengan spesialisasi elemen udara, kemampuan penciumannya juga diperkuat. Jadi dia mengendus beberapa kali, dan kemudian mencium aroma parfum juga di sana, aroma yang sepertinya tidak asing.

Tapi di mana dia pernah mencium aroma lembut dan maskulin seperti ini?

Siluet seseorang di dalam pikirannya mengingatkan Nami. Ya, dia mengenali aroma ini... dia pernah menciumnya tidak lama ini, tepatnya di kafe Ahnenerbe yang dia datangi kemarin. Aroma ini adalah milik...

"Aaah. Lihatlah ini. Aku buru-buru datang kemari untuk menyelamatkan tuan putri yang disandera vampir... tapi apa yang kulihat. Ternyata kalian cukup akrab, hmm?"

Terdengar suara seorang pria, tanpa tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Sepertinya dia pemilik aroma itu... sekaligus pencipta _barrier_.

Nami mengenali pemilik suara itu, dan ini semakin meyakinkannya atas pemikiran tadi.

Set.

Tibatiba si pemilik aroma rokok dan parfum sudah ada di depan Luffy begitu saja, seolah dia muncul dari tengah udara kosong. Mengenakan jaket hitam panjang di atas jas biru gelap, celana kain senada dan sepatu kerja hitam, dia tampak seperti seorang eksekutif muda.

"Sanji... _san_ dari Ahnenerbe," gumam Nami. Koki pirang Ahnenerbe yang merayunya kemarin... seorang _magus_? Itu... masuk akal. Robin 'kan pernah bilang kalau pekerjaan mereka mirip...

Sanji tersenyum ramah mendengar Nami masih mengingat namanya. Rambut pirangnya dengan sekarang berponi menutupi mata kanannya. Rokok terselip di jarinya... dan Nami merasakan mana terpancar dr benda itu. Apakah itu medium teknik sihirnya?

"Ah... ini?" Sanji seolah membaca pikiran Nami dan menjelaskan sedikit. Dia menarik rokok dari mulut dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, menciptakan jalur bercahaya dari apinya. "Aku menggunakan _rune mannaz_ untuk menciptakan _barrier_ yang membuat orang-orang menghindari tempat ini. Aku nggak suka bertarung di depan orang-orang, kau tahu..."

_Rune_. Robin juga menguasai teknik _rune_, jadi Nami cukup familiar dengan istilah itu. _Rune_ adalah alfabet Germanik kuno, yang sering digunakan untuk memberi kekuatan magis pada jimat dan semacamnya. Ada beberapa jenis _rune_, tapi yang paling umum digunakan adalah _futhark rune_ yang memiliki 24 alfabet. Teknik sihir _rune_ yang umum dipakai melibatkan penulisan aksara kuno itu pada suatu medium untuk mengaktifkan efek tertentu. Masing-masing huruf runik memiliki makna yang cukup luas. _Rune mannaz_, yang digunakan Sanji saat itu contohnya, memiliki makna 'manusia'. Jika Sanji menggunakan _mannaz_ sebagai dasar dari _barrier_, maka _barrier_ yang dihasilkan akan menghalangi manusia untuk mendekat.

Ya, intinya teknik _rune_ adalah teknik sihir yang simpel dan efektif, sehingga sering menjadi pilihan teknik kedua untuk dikuasai kaum _magi_.

"_Rune_? Kereeeeen! Sudah 100 tahun aku nggak bertemu pengguna _rune_!" si vampir tampak kagum.

Sanji tertawa kecil.

"Ya... tertawalah terus, _Ancestor_. Orang sesat," Sanji menggeretakkan gigi. Rokok di dalam mulut bergetar-getar karenanya, dan api di ujungnya bergerak membentuk suatu bentuk di udara... yang mirip dengan huruf kapital M.

Nami langsung mengenalinya sebagai sebuah _rune_.

Sanji menarik rokok dari mulutnya dan menudingkannya ke Nami. "_Mannaz_."

Saat itulah dr antara dia dan Luffy, Nami merasakan sesuatu muncul. Nami menyentuhkan tangannya, dan merasakan suatu benda padat di sana, seperti dinding tak terlihat. Dinding itu memisahkan mereka!

"A-apa ini?" teriak Nami sambil memukul pelan dinding itu. Tentunya, dia tidak bisa menembusnya, dinding itu sangat padat.

"Aku menggunakan _rune mannaz_ lagi untuk menciptakan _penghalang_. Tapi, karena kamu sudah melihat sosokku, aku nggak bisa membuatmu pergi dari tempat ini. Jadi... aku membuat penghalang personal agar kamu nggak melewati batas tembok itu," Sanji menjelaskan dengan wajah serius. Dia memang ingin segera menyelamatkan Nami, tapi dia yakin takkan berhasil sebelum mengalahkan _Ancestor_ di depannya itu.

"... k-kenapa kamu ada di sini, Sanji-_san_?" tanya Nami. Dia mulai khawatir pada orang itu... karena lawannya adalah seorang _True Ancestor_. Walaupun mereka baru mengenal kemarin, tapi tetap saja... ada perasaan yang mengganjal saat melihat seorang kenalan berduel melawan makhluk dalam mitos, untuk menyelamatkanmu.

"Menyelamatkanmu... sekaligus menjalankan pekerjaanku, kurasa," Sanji mengangkat bahunya. Dia tampak santai... tapi aura petarungnya memancar dengan hebat.

"Wah, kamu kenal dia, Nami?" tanya Luffy sambil menuding pria itu.

"I-iya! Memang dia sebenarnya siapa?"

"_Execu_-"

"Jangan menyebut nama profesi kami dengan mulut terkutukmu, orang sesat," Sanji mendesis. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Nami. "Aku _Executor_ nomor 23 dari Gereja Suci, Sanji adalah nama kodeku."

_Executor_? Apalagi itu... tapi mendengar nama Gereja Suci setelahnya, Nami berpikiran kalau Sanji adalah seorang pemburu vampir atau semacamnya. Vampir dan pemburu vampir... wow, dia terjebak dalam film apa?!

"Jadi, yah. Kahu tau kenapa aku ada di sini, _Ancestor_."

"Heee..." Luffy menyeringai dan memutar-mutar lengan kanannya. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung. Ini bisa jadi pemanasan yang bagus sebelum misi."

Nami mendengar suara 'krak' dari arah Sanji. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang patah... kesabarannya. Jelas saja, dia diremehkan dengan tingkah santai lawannya! Dia tidak peduli bahwa lawannya ini seorang _Ancestor_, dia siap bertarung sekuat tenaga!

"_Mannaz, gebo, sowulo_!" Sanji menulis huruf-huruf _runik_ yang dia sebutkan ke udara dengan ujung rokoknya. Tak lama, kakinya mulai bercahaya dan terbakar!

_Rune Sowulo_ melambangkan 'matahari', dan bentuk miniaturnya, api. _Gebo_ melambangkan 'hadiah' atau 'berkat'. Dan _Mannaz_, atau manusia, sebagai target dari 'hadiah api' tersebut. Arti harafiah kumpulan huruf runik itu adalah 'hadiah api untuk manusia', dan itu menghasilkan kaki yang terbakar menyala oleh api merah. Api itu sepertinya tidak melukai kaki yang dibakarnya... sungguh suatu sihir penguat yang efektif. Itukah sihir penguat diri, _buff_, yang biasa digunakan para _magi_? Target _buff_ itu sepertinya adalah sepatu dan celana sang _Executor_.

"_Diable Jambe_." Seorang _Executor_ memakai nama '_Diable_' dalam tekniknya... benar-benar aneh. Sanji mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke depan wajah, menyinarinya dengan kobaran api. "Membawa nama St. Elmo, aku akan membakarmu dalam api penyucian!"

"Elemen api, ya? Menarik!" Luffy menyeringai.

Seruan Luffy itu seolah menjadi pistol yang menandakan permulaan duel.

Mereka melesat... dan bertabrakan tepat di depan Nami. Kepalan tangan beradu dengan kaki yang terbakar... menimbulkan semacam gelombang angin akibat tabrakan serangan yang dahsyat. Bahkan Nami yang berada di balik _barrier mannaz_ bisa merasakannya. Dia melindungi wajahnya dari angin dan debu yang berhembus kencang, hanya bisa membuka satu matanya.

Tapi yang dia lihat adalah pertarungan level tinggi yang biasa kau temukan di film laga dengan kekuatan super.

Wujud kedua petarung tampak menghilang dan muncul di tempat yang berbeda. Pada tiap kemunculan, pose mereka juga berbeda. Ada saat Luffy menangkis dengan kaki, Sanji menangkis pukulan 2 tangan Luffy dengan betisnya, dan berbagai gerakan lain... yang menunjukkan mereka cukup seimbang.

Tapi tetap saja, mustahil memastikannya dengan gerakan secepat itu...

Nami tidak tahan lagi, dan dia merapalkan sihir penguat penglihatan pada kedua matanya, salah satu _buff _favorit Usopp. Sihir ini memperlambat penerimaan cahaya pada syaraf mata sehingga memungkinkannya melihat objek-objek yang bergerak cepat, konsepnya sama seperti pengaturan kecepatan lensa kamera. Sebenarnya ini sangat membebani mata si pengguna, tapi itu urusan nanti.

Dengan buff itu, Nami bisa menangkap wujud kedua petarung pada jarak sekitar 200 meter darinya, di sebuah perempatan jalan. Dia ingin menonton langsung... tapi, bagaimana dengan _barrier_ dari Sanji? Setelah berpikir sejenak, Nami mengira kalau barrier itu hanya berupa garis lurus di depannya. Jadi, dia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah... dan berhasil! Dia tidak menabrak apapun! Setelah mengira-ngira panjang dinding di depannya, dia pun berlari memutar... sampai ke perempatan jalan tempat wujud kedua petarung terakhir terlihat. Untuk kali ini saja, dia mengabaikan keselamatan dirinya karena rasa penasaran...

Dia disambut dengan bunyi ledakan di samping dan di depannya. Sepertinya ada yang menabrak tembok pembatas taman itu dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Nami menoleh ke tembok yang hancur di sampingnya dan mengenali sesosok siluet di tengah-tengah puing dan debu... itu Sanji.

"Whoa!" Sanji tampak terkejut melihat Nami di dekatnya. Dia membersihkan bajunya yang kotor dan menghampiri gadis itu. "Kamu bisa menembus _rune_-ku?"

Nami mengangguk dan mengamati Sanji. Jas hitam orang itu tampak kotor, tapi secara keseluruhan dia relatif baik-baik saja. Api di kakinya juga masih berkobar. Nami menghela napas lega. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sebagai manusia, secara natural dia akan lebih membela spesies yang sama 'kan?

"B-bagaimana dengan vampirnya?"

Kemudian Nami menanyakan itu. Tapi, Sanji cuma mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Tidak mempan. Kulit _True Ancestor_ itu benar-benar keras, bisa dibandingkan dengan plat baja pada kendaraan militer... dan lagi, mereka memiliki _barrier_ magis yang selalu menyelimuti badan mereka secara pasif."

Tiba-tiba, Sanji meloncat menjauhi Nami... di tengah loncatan, badannya terkena hujan benturan tak terlihat. Dia bisa menangkis serangan ke bagian tubuh vitalnya, tapi ada 1 serangan yang telak mengenai pundak kirinya, menimbulkan bunyi 'krak' menyakitkan yang bahkan terdengar oleh Nami. Sepertinya pundaknya mengalami dislokasi!

"Sanji-_san_!"

Creeeessssh...

Sanji mendarat di tanah dan menghentikan momentum akibat serangan lawan dengan kaki kanannya, membuat jejak yang terbakar. Dia lalu menengadah dan mengumpat.

"Vampir terkutuk! Kau hampir mengenai Nami-_san_!"

Huh? Itu serangan Luffy? Nami berpikir demikian dan menoleh ke arah tembok di sisi jauh taman di mana Luffy terpental. Benar juga, di sana tampak Luffy mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sanji. Kepalan itu mengeluarkan asap... bukan, seluruh badannya mengeluarkan semacam asap! Warna kulitnya juga menjadi kemerahan... apa gara-gara cahaya matahari?

"Oh, iya. Maaf, Nami! Soalnya tadi dia ada di dekatmu," si vampir malah minta maaf.

Nami meneteskan keringat dingin, sementara Sanji meludahkan sesuatu. Cowok itu menghela napas... lalu mengembalikan posisi pundaknya dengan satu hentakan kuat. Nami meringis membayangkan rasa sakitnya, tapi Sanji bahkan tidak mengedipkan mata.

"Itu sihir yang meningkatkan kecepatan aliran darah dan metabolisme tubuhmu... menghasilkan ledakan energi dan momentum," kata Sanji sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok dengan api di kakinya. Dia menyelipkannya ke bibir, dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. "Cih. Dasar lintah, bahkan sihirmu memanfaatkan darah, huh?"

Nami melihat sesuatu seperti kilatan di mata Luffy saat itu, tapi segera menghilang. Dia berpikir kalau sebutan 'lintah' tadi penyebabnya? Apakah itu kata yang tabu buat kaum vampir?

"Sihir ini aku namakan Gear. Keren 'kan?" seolah ejekan itu tak pernah terjadi, Luffy malah meminta komentar mereka, sambil membuka tutup kepalan tangannya. "Ini 'Gear 2nd', ngomong-ngomong."

'_Gear Second_', gigi kedua. Karena Luffy sepertinya juga bertarung dengan kecepatan, sepertinya sihir _buff_ itu ada sampai 6 tingkatan seperti di mobil balap F1, pikir Nami.

"Hm. Lumayan," kata Sanji, dingin. Saat itu, asap rokok yang tadi dia hembuskan ke udara berputar-putar di atas kepalanya... dan membentuk semacam lingkaran sihir. Bentuknya simpel dengan segienam dan beberapa ornamen di tiap sudutnya, dan huruf runik mengelilinginya. Sanji lalu membentuk tanda salib di dadanya, dan berkata, "_Faðer uor som ast i himlüm..._"

Saat sebelah alis Luffy berkedut seolah dia terganggu mendengar itu, Nami menyadari perkataan seperti mantra tadi adalah sebuah doa. Apa itu juga bahasa Germanik kuno?

Nami menelan ludah. Sanji mulai serius...

"_Halgað warðe þit nama_..." hanya satu bait doa, tapi perubahan yang tampak di badan Sanji sangat terlihat. Badannya mulai diselimuti api... yang berwarna kuning pucat. Berbeda dengan api di kakinya yang memberikan kesan menyeramkan dan destruktif sesuai nama sihirnya _Diable Jambe_, api yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya ini memberikan kesan yang hangat... dan nyaman.

Perasaan ini sama dengan saat kau berjemur di bawah cahaya matahari, pada hari pertama musim semi.

"'_Muspellheimr: Spectre_'," gumam Sanji. Rambutnya berdiri tegak, tapi masih ada poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Dengan rambut pirang dan api yang menyelimutinya, dia mirip seorang _Super Saiya_. "Dalam mitologi Norse, _Muspellheimr_ adalah dunia berselimutkan api abadi dari berbagai semesta. Tentu, di dalamnya juga ada api matahari."

Ah... Nami mengerti maksud penggunaan buff itu. Meskipun _True Ancestor_ seperti Luffy tidak terpengaruh cahaya matahari, tapi tetap saja secara kodrat mereka adalah vampir... sehingga cahaya matahari akan memberikan kerusakan yang lebih.

Tapi, Luffy tetap santai. Dia menurunkan kedua lengannya, dan kuantitas asap dari tubuhnya mulai menyusut. Melihat itu, Sanji menggeram.

"Sampai kapan kau akan meremehkan aku, lintah?!"

Dia lalu melesat dengan kaki kirinya, mencapai kecepatan yang bahkan tak bisa diikuti mata Nami yang sudah diperkuat oleh sihir. Tak sampai sedetik, dia sudah ada di depan Luffy yang sebelumnya berjarak kira-kira 50 meter darinya. Tapi, tunggu! Waktu Luffy memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sanji, _Executor_ itu merundukkan badan... dan menyapu kedua kaki Luffy, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Kaki-kaki itu juga mulai terbakar, menimbulkan bau daging gosong yang memuakkan dan mengundang ekspresi kesakitan sang vampir. Sebelum Luffy mengembalikan keseimbangan, Sanji untuk menendang dagunya dengan kaki kiri. Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah, dan Luffy terpental 3 meter ke udara, lalu mendarat telentang dengan bunyi berdebam yang menyakitkan.

Si vampir tidak bergerak. Tampak luka bakar berukuran besar di dagunya, bahkan batang tenggorokannya sampai terlihat akibat tendangan kaki berselimutkan cahaya matahari itu. Nami langsung mual melihatnya, jadi dia membalikkan wajah.

Bagi manusia biasa, serangan ke dagu bisa langsung membuat pingsan karena efek kejutnya langsung mempengaruhi otak. Belum lagi luka fatal di leher itu, yang jelas akan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Orang biasa pasti sudah mati... tapi Luffy itu vampir.

Dan vampir... itu abadi.

"... sial."

Karena itulah Sanji mengumpat. Serial _Muspellheimr_ adalah sihir _buff_ andalannya untuk membasmi vampir. Selain itu, pada serangan tadi dia juga menambahkan sihir penembus _barrier_ sehingga dia bisa mengenai Luffy. Tapi, luka yang dia timbulkan hanya segitu...

"Ow, ow ow..." Luffy mendesah kesakitan dengan batang tenggorokannya yang terbuka itu, menimbulkan suara serak yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Tak lama kemudian, dia malah bangkit sambil mengelus lukanya itu... yang mulai menutup dengan mengeluarkan bunyi desis. Itu regenerasi kaum vampir! Luka seperti itu sih, dalam 10 detik juga akan sembuh.

"..." Sanji menyeringai kesal. Aaah. Sepertinya, _dialah_ yang terlalu meremehkan lawan. Insting bertarungnya jadi tumpul karena Jepang adalah negara yang relatif damai sehingga dia tidak pernah benar-benar serius.

"Hm... apa sekarang giliranku?" Luffy menyeringai, menampakkan 2 pasang gigi taring tajamnya. Badannya mulai mengeluarkan asap lagi... tapi kali ini warnanya bersemu merah muda. Itu... adalah _mana_ dalam bentuk paling murni. Sepertinya dia akan mulai menggunakan sihir vampirik!

"Cih..." gumam Sanji. Bertarung dengan _True Ancestor_ dalam 'mode cukup serius' seperti yang ditunjukkan Luffy, dia hanya bisa bertahan 2 jam. Bukannya dia takut, tapi dia tak mau buang-buang waktu. Apalagi, tujuannya kemari sudah terpenuhi.

Jadi, Sanji mengangkat kedua tangannya, sepertinya menyerah.

"Hm?"

"Mari kita hentikan di sini. Kurasa, kita sama-sama nggak mau membuang waktu dan melakukan kehancuran sia-sia," kata Sanji. Nada bicaranya terdengar amat tenang untuk seseorang yang baru menyerah. Tapi, itu sukses membuat Luffy mematikan sihirnya.

Pertarungan berakhir.

"_A-ano_, Sanji-_san_, apa maksudmu?" tanya Nami sembari memegang pelipisnya yang terasa sakit akibat efek samping sihir penguat penglihatan tadi.

"... pelaku penyerangan di Misaki bukan dia."

...

Untuk bertukar informasi dan sebagai permintaan maaf pada Nami yang dia bahayakan dengan pertarungan tadi, Sanji mengajaknya (dan Luffy) ke sebuah kafe untuk sarapan. Tapi kemudian Sanji menyesali keputusannya... karena Luffy memesan tiap menu di cafe itu sebagai balasan atas luka di dagunya.

"Hap! Nyam! Krauss! Mmmmpph, ini enak."

Sanji mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja, tidak sabar pembicaraan belum bisa dimulai karena Luffy masih asyik makan. Sementara Nami meminum teh lemonnya dengan gugup, dia berada di antara kedua orang yang tiba-tiba bisa saling menyerang itu.

Kemudian, karena juga tidak sabar, Nami memulai pembicaraan, dengan menanyakan hal yang paling membuatnya penasaran.

"Jadi Sanji-_san_. Kenapa... kamu tahu kalau Luffy ini bukan pelaku penyerangan di kota?"

Sanji mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya dia tidak mau menjawab itu. Ha, pertanyaan bagus untuk memecah es, pikir Nami sarkastik.

Tapi toh Sanji menjawab juga, mungkin untuk meredam suara makan Luffy.

"Yah, karena aku sama sekali nggak merasakan 'hausan darah' pada serangan-serangannya tadi. Dia menyerangku murni dengan keinginan 'mengalahkan', bukan karena haus," jawab Sanji.

"Hanya itu?!"

Sanji mengangguk. Sepertinya dia penganut paham, 'saling mengenal lawan dengan bertukar pukulan'. Dasar cowok...

Saat Nami memikirkan itu, Luffy selesai makan. Perutnya menggembung secara komikal layaknya itu sebuah kantong karet, tapi dengan sebuah tarikan napas, perutnya kembali mengempis secara ajaib. Oke... itu tidak diketahui Nami dari legenda tentang vampir.

"Fuaaah. Kenyang," komentar Luffy. "Makanan manusia memang enak."

Nami lagi-lagi dibuat keheranan. Luffy, sebagai seorang vampir, tidak menyukai darah dan lebih suka makanan manusia yang umum. Tapi, dia sepertinya pernah makan manusia... Nami tidak bisa membayangkan segelap apa kehidupan 19 abad orang itu...

"Oke, sekarang setelah kau selesai makan, kita bisa mulai pembicaraan, tuan _True Ancestor_...?"

"Hei, panggil saja aku Luffy."

"Hhh. Baiklah, tuan... Luffy."

"Nggak usah pakai 'tuan'!"

"Hoi, kau lebih tua dariku, dan para Executor diajarkan untuk menggunakan kata-kata sapaan hormat jika ingin berbicara dengan mereka yang sudah tua! Walaupun aku tidak mau menerapkan ini padamu, vampir."

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Luffy, nggak usah ribet!"

"... oke. Luffy."

Nami menatap pembicaraan itu dengan kedua alis terangkat. Melihatnya demikian, Sanji tersenyum dan berkata, "Hm? Menurutmu ini aneh, seorang _Executor_ bisa berbicara akrab vampir yang harusnya jadi buruan?" Sanji tertawa kecil. "Kujelaskan sesuatu, nona Nami. Tugas _Executor_ adalah 'membasmi vampir yang menyerang manusia'. Jadi, selama vampir tidak membuat masalah, mereka takkan dimusnahkan. Bagaimanapun, kami harus mengembalikan domba-domba yang tersesat dari jalan Tuhan, 'kan? Apalagi, kita berbicara tentang _True Ancestor_. Tugas kami sama."

"Hah?"

Nami semakin bingung. Tugas _True Ancestor_ adalah sama dengan _Executor_? Memburu... vampir?! Sanji tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi kebingungan anak berambut oranye itu.

"Hahaha, oke. Akan kuceritakan sdkt mengenai _True Ancestor_, karena orang ini tampaknya nggak pintar menjelaskan," Sanji menyandarkan diri di bangku cafe, membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin. "True Ancestor. Keluarga D. Orang-orang yang dijanjikan. Itu adalah nama julukan dari vampir berdarah murni seperti Luffy ini. Sebagai vampir berdarah murni yang menganggap diri mereka adalah puncak kemanusiaan, mereka nggak mau hidupnya bergantung pada makhluk hidup yang lebih rendah dari mereka, manusia. Jadi, mereka melatih diri untuk menghindari minum darah."

Itu fakta yang benar-benar baru.

"Tapi, mereka tetap menganggap manusia sebagai 'properti' mereka. Jadi, mereka nggak bisa mengampuni siapa yang mengganggu atau melukai atau membunuh, atau memakan manusia... dengan kata lain, _Dead Apostle Ancestor_ dan para vampir kasta bawah. Jadi akhir-akhir ini, ah jika 100 tahun bisa disebut 'akhir-akhir ini', Keluarga D. bekerjasama dengan Gereja Suci dan organisasi besar dunia lainnya, untuk memburu vampir yang membahayakan manusia."

Wow. Itu fakta yg belum pernah ada dalam buku dan dokumentasi manapun! Nami segera mencatatnya dengan penuh semangat dalam buku kecilnya, walaopun selama itu dia berpikir apakah boleh memberitahu informasi sangat rahasia mengenai _True Ancestor_ pada warga sipil sepertinya...

"... di kota ini ada 1 _Dead Apostle Ancestor_," sambung Luffy. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. Jadi, informasi yang diberikan Sanji di Ahnenerbe kemarin adalah mengenai _Apostle_ yang ada di Misaki? Dan sebelumnya, pria pirang itu mengira bahwa Luffy adalah pelaku penyerangan di kota...

"Ya," Sanji mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya. "Aku mulai darimu, _True_ _Ancestor_. Jelaskan bagaimana lawan kita itu, perkiraan saja lah."

"Hm..." Luffy memegang dagunya, mengingat-ingat. Suatu hal yang bukan keunggulannya karena tak lama, kepalanya mengeluarkan asap karena _overheat_. "Uh... yang kuingat, aku mencium bau 'lumpur' dan 'kadal' darinya, itu saja."

Sanji hampir menepuk dahinya. Terimakasih, info itu sangat berguna... dalam penelitian hutan hujan! Lagipula, dalam database _Executor_ yang dia miliki, sepertinya tak ada _Ancestor_ dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu...

"Yah, sebenarnya percuma sih berharap vampir mau bertukar informasi dengan adil," gumam Sanji. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _smartphone_ dari saku jasnya dan memasukkan _password_ berupa mantra runik. Tak lama, dari layarnya muncul sebuah proyeksi. Canggih!

"Nggak usah terlalu kaget dengan ini, Nami-san. Ini cuma sihir mengontrol cahaya biasa saja," Sanji menyeringai melihat ekspresi kaget Nami. Sebagai ujung tombak perlawanan terhadap makhluk kegelapan dan orang-orang sesat, para _Executor_ diharapkan bisa menggunakan _gadget_ terbaru untuk mencari informasi. "Oke. Di sini aku punya beberapa testimoni dari korban selamat penyerangan _Ancestor_ itu. Sepertinya, mereka dilepaskan karena 'tidak berharga', mungkin karena kualitas darah mereka jelek."

Tampak beberapa orang dengan penampilan seperti gelandangan dan PSK. Nami mengangguk setuju, mana mungkin mereka memiliki darah sehat yang sangat diinginkan vampir?

"Lalu, kebanyakan dari mereka nggak menyadari apa yang telah menyerang, kecuali suatu perasaan aneh. Mereka merasakan badannya seperti terhisap dalam sesuatu tanpa dasar... setelah itu mereka tak sadarkan diri."

"... !" muncul lagi, ekspresi serius Luffy. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam penjelasan Sanji yang memicunya... Nami penasaran apa.

"Sepertinya ini info baru bagimu? Beginilah vampir, lebih mempercayai insting mereka..." sindir Sanji. Berkat sindiran itu, bayangan di wajah Luffy menghilang. "Jadi, ya. Kupikir, _Ancestor_ yang ada di kota ini memiliki sihir manipulasi ruang atau semacamnya. Cukup merepotkan."

"Kalau sudah tahu kemampuannya, 'kan mudah," sambung Luffy. Dia lalu menguap sangat lebar... dan membuat Sanji mengartikannya sebagai penanda akhir diskusi. Dia memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bon. Melihat bon nya, Sanji mengumpat, tapi dia tetap membayar.

Nami sendiri hampir pingsan waktu melihat total biaya makan si vampir. Baik darah atau makanan manusia, selera makan vampir itu berlebihan...

Sekarang mereka bertiga ada di depan kafe, di mana Sanji memberitahu lagi hasil diskusi tadi karena khawatir Luffy melupakannya. Itu tidak berhasil karena Luffy terus melamun akibat mengantuk. Akhirnya, Sanji menghela napas panjang, pasrah. Toh, tanpa rencana apapun, keberadaan seorang _True Ancestor_ sudah jadi jaminan suksesnya misi.

"Ya, ya. Kita akhiri di sini," kata Sanji sambil menyulut rokok (lagi).

Luffy mengangguk lemas, dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi, kita kerjasama?"

Sanji mendengus, lalu menepuk tangan Luffy dengan dingin.

"Humph. Tentu saja... nggak. Walaupun aku orangnya konservatif, aku juga memiliki harga diri," Sanji membetulkan jaket panjangnya dari lipatan. "Aku hanya bisa menjanjikan kalau aku nggak akan mengganggumu waktu berburu. Jadi, kau juga jangan mengangguku."

Luffy menanggapi itu dengan tawa kecil, tak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun.

"Oi, Sanji."

"Apa? Jangan panggil namaku seenaknya."

"Bisa kau antar Nami? Aku benar-benar mengantuk..."

Nami menolehi Luffy dengan mata melebar. Sekarang dia meminta orang lain mengantarnya pulang? Dan orang lain itu adalah seorang Executor, musuh alaminya?

Tapi, Sanji tidak memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Nami. Dia menyeringai dengan mata yang seolah berubah menjadi bentuk hati, dan menjawab dengan senang hati, "Oh, dengan senang hati!"

...

Nami dan Sanji kini tengah berada di bus pagi menuju Kagura-cho. Nami memang memutuskan membolos kerja hari itu, karena hey, semalam dia sudah mengumpankan diri pada vampir. Lagipula, dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia butuh istirahat!

Agar tidak tertidur di dalam bus, Nami menanyakan pekerjaan Sanji, dan orang itu menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Rupanya, dia sudah hampir 2 tahun ini ditugaskan di Jepang setelah sebelumnya selama 3 tahun di Perancis, menjelaskan ilmu kulinernya. Misinya di Jepang adalah menyelidiki aktivitas vampir di tanah dengan _leyline_ berkualitas itu. Dia sampai di Misaki awal tahun lalu dan selama itu juga bekerja di Ahnenerbe.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai kota ini?" tanya Nami kemudian.

"Luar biasa," Sanji menjawabnya dengan mata berbinar. "Cuacanya bagus, pemandangannya indah, bahan makanannya sangat segar, orang-orangnya ramah, dan tentunya, gadis-gadisnya cantik! Bahkan anak kecil seperti Hibiki-_chan_ dan Chikagi-_chan_ memiliki level setinggi itu..."

Nami tertawa kering. Dia pikir para pemburu vampir adalah orang-orang yang hidup selibat, tidak menikah. Tapi cowok di hadapannya ini jelas tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Tapi yah, penantianku selama 2 tahun akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat," kata Sanji kemudian, dia menatap sesuatu yang jauh. "Target sudah kupastikan dan ada TA yang akan membantuku dengan caranya sendiri."

"Hee... setelah ini, km mau pergi ke mana?"

"Entahlah. Tergantung angin dan misi yang membawaku..." jawab Sanji sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya, yang tertiup angin ke sisi wajahnya. Dia memang duduk di bangku seberang, agar asap tidak mengenai Nami.

Nami melongo melihat momen keren itu. Dia jadi membayangkan kehidupan nomaden para _Executor_. Bagaimana dengan keluarga? Teman-teman? Atau... kekasih? Sungguh sebuah pekerjaan yang sepi...

Saat Nami memikirkan semua itu, Sanji berbicara lagi, kali ini tanpa membalikkan badan. "Satu-satunya hal yang kusesali selama berada di Jepang ini... adalah kenapa aku baru bertemu denganmu di akhir misi."

Boff.

Wajah Nami memerah dengan dahsyat mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dia pun buru-buru mengipasi wajahnya dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kebetulan ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya penasaran.

"... ng-ngomong-ngomong, Sanji-_san_... nggak apa-apakah menceritakan padaku semua informasi itu?"

Sanji membalikkan badan, dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah merah Nami. Tapi dia tidak menggodanya lebih lanjut, dan menjawab secara diplomatis. "Hahaha. Apa yang kamu khawatirkan, Nami-_san_? Bosmu itu salah satu partner kerjasama Gereja Suci, jadi wajar kalau aku membagikan sedikit informasi. Lagipula, hal-hal yang bersifat sangat rahasia sudah aku sisihkan seperlunya."

Ooh... Nami membulatkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula," Sanji membalikkan badannya. "Aku memberitahumu ini agar kamu bisa lebih aman jika sudah mengetahui monster seperti apa yang ada di kota ini."

Sanji... mengkhawatirkannya? Ooh... itu manis sekali. Tapi tenang saja, Nami takkan mau berurusan dengan Ancestor itu kok!

...

Akhirnya, Sanji mengantarkan Nami sampai apartemen kecil tempat tinggalnya. Setelah Sanji meminta mereka bertukar nomor dengan alasan agar Nami bisa menghubunginya kalau ada masalah (trik pintar, menurut Nami), si pirang itu segera melesat ke Ahnenerbe. Hr ini dia ada shift penuh, dan dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Chikagi yang marah. Lucu juga, seorang Executor yang bisa melukai _True Ancestor_, takut sama gadis kecil.

Setelah mandi dan meminum segelas susu sebagai cadangan energi untuk tidurnya, Nami langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas _futon_ tercinta. Nami sekali lagi memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

Seorang vampir kasta tertinggi yang ramah, murah senyum dan polos. Yang benci darah dan lebih suka makanan manusia. Yang memiliki misi untuk membasmi vampir yang membahayakan manusia

Di sisi lain, seorang pembasmi vampir yang menyamar jadi koki kafe. Seorang pria yang tahu bagaimana caranya merayu dan mempesona wanita. Ksatria penyihir _rune_ yang bahkan bisa melukai _True Ancestor_.

Kedua orang tidak nyambung yang harusnya ada di sisi koin yang berbeda itu, itu entah kenapa mengajukan gencatan senjata untuk memburu _Dead Apostle Ancestor_ yang bersarang di kota ini.

Nami mengangguk, dia sekarang benar-benar paham posisinya. Tapi...

Dia terlibat dalam film macam apaaaa?!

* * *

**A/N**

Sanji sebagai pengguna _rune_. Ide ini muncul karena dia selalu merokok... dan api rokok itu, di berbagai LN/anime, adalah media penulisan _rune_ yang bagus. Dan, karena ini Sanji, tentunya dia memakai teknik _rune_ yang berhubungan dengan api, sesuai canon.

Part II ini aku pakai sebagai perkenalan sedikit tentang sistem sihir di fic ini. Kalian tahu, sihir itu tidak sekedar berteriak dan mengeluarkan api di kedua tangan... sihir itu memiliki batasan dan aturan tersendiri:ngacir:

* * *

**Next in Under the Crimson Moon**

"Sihir elemen tanah dan _golem_. Oke... ini cukup merepotkan."


End file.
